New Semester, New Clare
by KittenInAPool
Summary: Clare Edwards. She's trying to make things good. Great friends, great boyfriend. What happens when things don't go along as planned? When some old people arrive and change things for her. How will it impact her life? READ and FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Clare is back at Degrassi for the second semester of her sophmore year. The first day, didn't turn out too well. But decided she needed to talk to Eli and be prepared for when he returns from suspension. This is the first Chapter, see what changes Clare must face.**

Clare hesitantly walked up the steps to Eli's house still in her uniform and holding her bag. She knocked after taking a few breaths. A little worried to talk to Eli, sense they haven't talked since he walked her home after the "Night in Vegas" dance fiasco. She stood silent for a few seconds when his mother Mrs. Goldsworthy opened the door, responding. "Yes? May I help you?"

Clare caught her breath still nervous, not expecting his mother to answer. She kept her head up but looked toward the ground. "Hi… Is Eli home?"

"Mom. It's okay." Eli stepped into the doorway, guiding he's mom back. "Hey." He had innocence in his voice.

"Hey." She sweetly smiled still nervous.

"You want to come in?" Eli invited.

"No. I'm okay. Can I talk to you though?" He fallowed her down the steps beside Morty in the driveway.

"So what's up?" Eli placed his hands in his pockets trying to look like he was laidback, however in his mind he was scared to even think what Clare might say. He knew he screwed up, and probably lost her forever because of his careless mistakes.

"We need to talk." She turned her purity ring around her finger constantly. "Eli." He held his breath at the sound of his name. "I missed you."

Eli let out his breath, surprised by her response. "What? You're not going to yell at me or anything?"

Clare looked up at him. "I still am mad. You were not smart about all this. Actually really immature and stupid." He looked down as she spoke. "But that doesn't stop my feelings for you."

His head snapped up with a light smile. "So does this mean…?"

"Promise me no more drama? And you go back to my funny, cute English partner that I fell for?"

Eli stepped forward. "Promise. You are way more important then a reputation." He interlocked their hands together and pecked a kiss on her lips. "I missed you so much."

She blushed as she smiled. But then shivered. "You're cold. Here." He removed his jacket and put it around Clare's shoulders. "Why'd you want to talk outside in the middle of winter?"

She laughed quietly. "I don't know. Well I better go." She started to remove his jacket.

He grabbed the collar, readjusting it on her. "Let me give you a ride. And I won't take no for an answer." He already had the passenger door open for her to climb in.

They drove in silence, but once he pulled up to Clare's house she spoke, "So when will you be back at school?"

"My suspension is up on Thursday. So at least we will have two days of school together this week." He grinned.

She looked at her feet and sarcastically replied. "Oh yeah, that'll be so much fun."

"What?"

"It's just. School has turned into this mess. There are cops and security guards in every hall. No P.D.A. They even took away the open campus. It just sucks. And these uniforms are so stupid. I thought I was done with uniforms." She ranted.

"That sucks. Well then we should kiss, while we aren't at school." He leaned over and puckered his lips to kiss her. She kissed him back, cupping his cheek.

They pulled away. "See you Thursday I guess." Clare replied.

Once inside, she peeked through the curtains to see Eli drive off. "Who's that?" Clare jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "Is that the famous Eli you're always talking about?" Clare blushed a bit as she smiled. Helen looked through the window. "He drives a hearse? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." She stared at the empty spot he was just parked in, and whispered so her mom didn't hear. "He's perfect."

Helen interrupted Clare as she begun to run up to her bedroom. "Clare?" She turned around. "How was school?"

"Good." She seemed confused.

"That's nice. Well I'm heading out. I have a fundraiser to go to. Your father will be home late so you need to fix your own dinner. Sorry honey." Helen explained as she gathered up her purse.

Clare nodded and smiled, then ran upstairs. In her bedroom, she walked passed the mirror, noticing she still had Eli's jacket on. It was so warm and she didn't want to take it off. She pet the sleeves liking the canvas-like feel of the fabric against her fingertips. She inhaled the sweet aroma from the collar that smelt like Eli. His own delicious, distinctive smell that she admired. She remembered how when she was with K.C. he always smelt like just some chemical body spray that he would put way too much on.

She decided she should inform Eli that she still had his jacket. So she just sent him a simple text saying, "You do know I still have your jacket?"

"I know. I want you to keep it. J" Eli replied a text back a few minutes later.

Clare eventually drifted to sleep for a nap a little while after.

**Yes, I know I'm new at this but I love to write and I always think of Eclare story lines in my head. So I thought why not try fanfiction for a while. Please review! I love it when people critique! Should I keep up the story. I hope you liked it! Again, please and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Chapter 2. I was actually very surprised that people actually subscribed. Thanks guys! :D I know it's not the greatest, but I have the next chapter written so I needed the bridge. However, I still like it. Please and Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D I appriciate it! Hope you all like! **

Thursday morning came, and Clare was excited to go to school. She would get to see Eli again and nothing could beat the happiness that she gets when in his presence. She quickly got dressed and let her mom drive her to school. Once inside, after the metal detector and every other obnoxious thing they have to do just to enter Degrassi. She headed for Mr. Simpson's office. A few minutes passed and Adam had joined her, waiting outside of the office. Mr. Simpson walked out of the door fallowed behind was Eli's parents, then Eli behind them. "Now, Eli. I know you are a good kid. And I want nothing like this from you again. Otherwise it's expulsion."

"Yes sir. I regret that entire night. I'm kicking myself for ever getting involved with trying to _beat_ Fitz." Eli replied using the word 'beat' loosely. "But am I done here? I want to go say hi to my friends."

"Of course. You may go. I just need to clarify a few things with your parents." Mr. Simpson said to Eli.

As soon as Mr. Simpson said 'parents' he immediately started to walk toward Clare and Adam. "Hey man!" Adam and Eli said in sync as they high-five one armed hugged each other. Clare was smiling lightly hugging Eli's jacket that was draped over her crossed arms, to cover her inner self jumping up and down with joy just from seeing Eli's charming smile. As her emotions blew up like fireworks by looking at his entire face.

Eli looked at Clare who wouldn't even glance away from his gorgeous face. He gave his signature smirk which made her blush. She couldn't believe how overwhelmed she was just to see him. He put her through so much last semester. But she couldn't help it. He was the greatest person in her mind. She literally could care less that her first boyfriend ever dumped her for her friend then knocked her up. She was with Eli. And nothing could beat that in her mind.

"Hey Clare." Eli responded, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." Her voice was high pitched yet quiet. She didn't know what happened. It's not like she was just crushing on him now. He was hers, and she was his. So why was she so nervous to be with him?

He let out a cute small laugh in a breath smiling, "I see you still have my jacket."

When Clare didn't answer immediately Adam replied, "She's been wearing it nonstop since she got it. I'm surprised she's just holding it right now." Clare gave him a look.

"Well let's fix that." Eli seized the jacket and put it on Clare again. He gave her a hug, tight yet comforting which made her blush. "I'd give you a kiss if it was legal in this school." Eli joked, all three of them laughing together.

Clare was scared to use her voice again, however, she had to talk to Eli and not just stand there like a silent idiot. "I'm glad you're back. And here." She kissed her palm and blew it to him. "Next best thing to a real kiss I guess."

Eli pretended to catch it as he lightly chuckled to himself. "You all want to go The Dot after school? We can work on homework and catch up."

Clare nodded her head quickly with a smile. Adam noticed how smitten Clare was with Eli at the moment and replied, "Sorry man. I can't. But you two have fun." Adam patted Eli on his shoulder as he walked away.

Eli turned to Clare, "Well I guess, can I get my real kiss at The Dot today?"

"Your wish is my command." She replied still grinning. They walked side by side to Clare's class once the bell rang. And from every class, Eli would meet Clare at her locker and walk her to every one of her classes.

Once they arrived at the dot, they grabbed a table for two in the back and only ordered some hot cocoas to drink. "So what's going on in Clare's world?" Eli asked taking his first sip.

"Except for the freezing snow outside and how much I love this hot chocolate. Nothing much. My life's boring." She said getting out her chemistry homework. "See I want to do chemistry work. I'm lame."

"Not at all. You always entertain me." Eli flirted.

She giggled. "Well you took chemistry right? Can you help me with this?"

"Miss Edwards asking for help on homework. Now this is a first."

"Yeah. I just couldn't concentrate today for some reason." Clare admired her boyfriend as he was looking at her worksheet.

As he tried to explain what moles were and described them. Clare zoned out, unable to pay attention. She just stared at him, as if every word he said was a mumble in the background. She focused on his lips and before she knew it. She had grasped his collar of his polo shirt and pulled his face toward hers to kiss him. This wasn't just one of their casual kisses, she wasn't afraid to kiss him harder then he did on the last day of the semester in the library. He pulled away first after a few seconds. His eyes were big and mouth was shut tight. "Whoa… What just happened there?"

"You said you wanted a real kiss." Clare used an innocuous voice in response.

"Yeah. Well I was expecting more on the line of peck. But… What happened to you? That's not like you." Eli ranted, still perplexed knowing this was not like Clare. Making the first moves, especially like _that_.

Clare pierced her lips and stormed out of The Dot. Eli fallowed behind grabbing all their stuff, which included both of their bags, her work, and both drinks after leaving money to pay for them on the table. "Clare! Wait up!" He yelled struggling carrying everything, and she turned around crossing her arms cold under the slowly falling snow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She grabbed what was hers from Eli's fraught arms. He gave an expression of unbelievable of what she said. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too. But their's something else going on here." Eli said with concern.

Clare's mouth was open, about to speak, but nothing came out as she tried to gather the words in her head. "I… Just… Don't know." She looked at her feet. "I don't want to be _me _anymore. I know, confusing. But it makes sense to me."

Eli had no expression but a blank puzzled look, "What do you mean you don't want to be you anymore?"

"I'm safe. I'm lame. I care too much about school and less about my actual life." She motioned throwing her hands up meaning her life outside of school. "I want to take risks and not be scared of everything. And right now you're my everything." She held his left hand between both of hers.

"I scare you?" Eli asked.

"You tell me." She inched closer to his face both of them grinning at each other. And before she could make the first move like she planned, he beat her to the punch, crushing his lips against hers passionately. The snow fell slowly, melting instantly as the icy flakes touched their rushing blood filled rosy cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Just thought I should post it since I was already written. Hope you like it! :D Read and enjoy!**

**[Author Note: It's been a week or so. So Eli is back at school and is just starting to go through the stress of the "New" Degrassi]**

Clare strutted up to Eli, sitting by the J.T. Memorial reading a book. "Hey Eli." She sat right next to him, brushing arms. "What's going on?"

"Just reading." He used a slight tone, that caught Clare off guard.

She shot her shoulders back, staring at him confusingly. "Sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her confused, scared face. He set his book to the side and repositioned himself so his right leg was on the bench and he held her hands between his. "No Clare. I'm just a little stressed. The new semester has not started off too well as you have noticed."

"I'm sorry. Well I was just wondering if you would want to come to my house for dinner tonight? My parents want to meet you." She asked holding an innocent smile the entire time.

"I'd love to. It'd give me a chance to go somewhere in my own clothes and not this ugly uniform."

"You hate them because you hate colors." Clare joked.

He laughed a little bit, however the happy emotion went away as soon as he started to speak. "I just don't see why I don't have the right to express myself for who I am."

Clare sighed. "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at the ground, facing forward and not toward Eli. "If I didn't light that stink bomb. Fitz wouldn't of threatened to hurt you. And make me go to the dance with him. You wouldn't of gotten mad and he wouldn't of pretended to about… kill you." The memories of the "Night in Vegas" dance, effected her expression as she tried to hide her face from the tears that hadn't broken through yet.

Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulders for comfort. "Clare, nothing is your fault. None of it. You lit the stink bomb to help Adam. You did nothing wrong."

"But it's because of me you almost got stabbed that night." She laid her head against his chest.

"I didn't get stabbed, he was faking the entire time. I wasn't going to get hurt anyway." He stroked her back.

"Yeah. But we didn't know that at the time." One tear fell down her cheek. "When you pushed me to the side and got cornered by Fitz. I… I…" She choked up.

The bell rang for first period. "You what, Clare?"

She got up. "I got to go to class. See you later?" He nodded in reply, as she left.

* * *

Clare stood in front of the mirror brushing her bangs and readjusting her headband. The doorbell rang and she looked straight at the door, then looked back at her reflection smiling. She patted down her dress before opening the door.

Eli grinned holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Clare." Before she could reply he handed her the flowers and pecked a kiss on her lips. She blushed after he grinned at her.

Her mom and dad entered the room. "Why hello there." Her mom greeted.

Clare immediately turned around, "Mom, dad. This is Eli. My boyfriend."

"So we finally meet the famous Eli?" Helen said with a sweet voice, making Clare embarrassed.

Eli looked at her timid smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." He held out his hand to shake both of their's.

"You too. Well shall we go into the dining hall," Helen said guiding them to the dining room.

They ate a small talked during dinner. Asking Eli commonly asked questions from a parent to their daughter's boyfriend, but still being appropriate. Randall was mostly silent the time, but all Clare could think _at least he's not yelling at my mother making me eat in my room. _Eli wiped his face, unnecessarily, with a napkin. "Well, thank you Mrs. Edwards. That was an amazing dinner."

"You are very welcome Eli. Thank you for coming tonight. And please call me Helen." Helen said as she cleared the table.

Clare enjoyed the sweetness and quiet, no fighting. It was calm and she liked it. So she got up and guided Eli to the living room, where they comfortably watched some television in silence for a while. Eli's arm around Clare's shoulders as she rested her head against his bicep, staring blankly at the television however, both with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly the sound of a glass dish fell breaking on a hard surface. Breaking the sweet moment between Eli and Clare, as they snapped their heads toward the kitchen. "Nice Helen!" Randall yelled with anger in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean Randall?" Helen yelled in reply, however it was obvious she was trying to whisper it to him, but failed.

"Oh crap. Eli you got to go." Clare got up and pushed Eli out the door. "I'll call you." Clare escorted Eli out without even letting him respond then she peered into the kitchen.

"Even our fifteen year old daughter can find a better man than you!" Helen yelled as she cleaned up the broken glass on the floor. A little confused, Clare assumed she missed something as she was saying bye to Eli, on how they got on this topic.

"You're going to compare me to a sixteen year old boy!" Randall screamed.

"Well at least he cares about her!"

"Oh please! I was a sixteen year old boy before. He doesn't care."

Clare's mouth dropped gasping, they shut up. But didn't notice her and continued. "I'm going out." Randall grunted.

"Where are you going at nine-thirty on a Tuesday?"

"I don't know! Out! Away from you!" He headed for the back door.

"You're going to keep this up?"

Clare stepped into view, "STOP IT!" Tears fell down her face. She ran off once there was three seconds of silence. She grabbed one of her purses that were by the front door and ran outside.

Her breathing got heavy from all her tears. She wiped her eyes, smearing her make up, with her bare arm. Surprised to see Eli sitting on the hood of his car, staring at her with concern. No words had to even be spoken. They ran into each other's arms as he comforted her with a tight hug. "Want to talk? Or do you want silence?"

"Can we just go somewhere else? I don't think I can come back home tonight." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Of course. I know just where to go." He threw his blazer over her shoulders and opened the passenger door of Morty for her.

They drove to some parking lot by a park that no one was at. Eli turned on the heater and played some soft music as they cuddled in the back bed. She laid against his chest, listening to his heart beating like a metronome.

She didn't talk much, but enough to calm down and stop crying. Eli was starting to slowly drift off, but interrupted when Clare asked, "Do you care about me?"

"What kind of question is that? I care so much. You're my world Clare." He answered holding her tighter.

"My dad said sixteen year old guys don't care about their girlfriends."

"Your dad is wrong. Clare. Everyone says teenage guys care about only one thing, and that's sex. That's not true with you Clare. I've never cared more for a girl. Even Julia." He kissed the top of her head.

Clare blushed and she looked up at him. Sitting up to start making out with him. She pulled away with a heavy breath. "I think I love you Eli."

Eli's eyes widen and mouth dropped. "I love you too Clare."

She smiled, and so did he. Then they jumped to each other's lips kissing again. She laid on top of him and she begun to unbutton his shirt.

Eli finally got the strength to pull away. "Whoa! Clare! What are you doing?"

"Oh my god. You must think I'm some kind of whore now. You would never want to sleep with me. What was I thinking?" She ranted and pouted as she turned away, jumping off of him.

"No, Clare. I do want to sleep with you. Trust me, it's not like I haven't thought about it a million times before. But only if you are one-hundred percent sure you want to." He said. "But not now. You are in an emotional state right now an I don't want to be a part of something you might regret later."

Clare wiped some tears away again, still looking away. Eli sat up and reached his hand toward her chin, guiding it to face him. "I love you Clare And how I hope one day we do make love. I don't want you to break your faith because you're upset about your parents. I care too much about you to let you blow fifteen years of beliefs in one night."

Clare smiled, "Thanks Eli. I bet most guys wouldn't even of tried to stop me. I don't know what I did to deserve a guy as great as you"

Eli smiled back and kissed her lightly. "For just being yourself." And they leaned back cuddling again.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Please review! I love critique, good and bad! I got to know what I'm doing right or wrong, or if I should continue, etc. **

**If I get 5 more reviews = Chapter 4! Please and Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW! :D**

Clare was asleep in Eli's arms, passed out in the back of Morty. Clare's ringing phone woke them both. Eli let go of Clare so she could dig through her purse to find her phone. Once she found it, she immediately answered without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Clare Diane Edwards! You do not storm out like that and leave us worried all night with no explanation! Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night?" Helen yelled quickly.

Clare looked at Eli readjusting, half asleep on the floor. "I… I stayed at Alli's."

"Well, never again! Come home right after school today. We need to talk to you." She demanded. However, soon after Clare hung up her phone with no goodbye. She shook Eli and he opened his eyes, still tired. "It's seven AM."

Eli shot up, "Crap! Really? We gatta get you home." He begun to crawl toward the back door, but stopped when Clare wasn't following behind. "What's up Clare?"

She played with her phone in her hands. "I'll get out here. I don't feel like going to school today."

"You're going to play hooky?" Eli questioned unbelievably. Clare nodded. "Well then I will be joining you then."

"Huh? I can't make you cut school." Clare replied.

"I don't care. That place has turned into a school version of cops pretty much. Plus, you need me and I want to be here with you." Eli stroked her back.

She yawned, "Thanks Eli. I couldn't of asked for a greater person to enter my life."

He smiled, "Ditto. You're still tired. C'mon, both my parents are at work. We can chill at my place."

Once they got to Eli's he let her nap in his bed as he watched some television. However, he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Clare awoke, stretching her arms from her slumber, feeling much more refreshed for the day. She slowly walked upstairs to the living room to see Eli passed out on the couch, in which looked quite uncomfortable. She shook him a couple times after turning off the television.

He got up immediately rubbing his eyes. "Damn. How long have I been out?"

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago. But it's like ten, if that helps." She replied sitting next to him fixing his messy hair.

"Oh well, I guess that's cool. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well actually. Thanks again. Your bed is awfully comfortable."

Now he was brushing her bangs out of her face. "You're invited to stay whenever you like." She blushed from the feel of his fingers lightly brush her cheek. "So what do you want to do? Go to the Dot?"

"We can't go to the Dot. Peter might be there. How about somewhere we wouldn't see anyone we know?" Clare thought out loud.

"I don't know. The zoo." Eli joked. Yet Clare took him serious, and Eli could tell just by her expression. "Really? I was just kidding."

"Oh come on. It'd be fun." She happily implied, then scooted closer to him placing her hands on his upper thigh. "We could make it a date."

He glanced at her hands then back at her adorable puppy dog face. "Fine. But only because I can't say 'no' to that cute face." He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked out and got in Morty.

* * *

At the Zoo, they walked hand in hand looking at all the animals. From awing at the marsupials, to imitating the penguins. The entire day they held giant smiles upon their faces. Clare was so happy, happiest she's been in months. All thanks to Eli. They ended their trip to the zoo, sitting on a bench by the lion exhibit. Still holding hands, Clare rested her head on Eli's shoulder as they watched a mother lion grooming its cub.

"How cute," Eli commented.

"I know. It's so nice to see a mother who actually cares for her child." Clare instantly related the scene to her own life.

"Don't say that. Your parents love you. They are just blinded by the anger they have toward each other right now." He comforted. "Don't think about it like that. Admire the lions, their such majestic creatures." The lioness let the cub go to run and play, as the lion, assuming to be the father lion, sauntered over to her. They rubbed heads together romantically, so sweet they looked. Eli placed his head on top of Clare's. Then the lion laid next to the lioness as they relaxed together, resting her head against his. "Maybe, it's not supposed to make you think of your parents. Maybe, this moment is intended to make you think of… something else. Maybe a metaphor for your… future."

Clare looked at the cub the parents were staring at as they relaxed. She moved her head so she'd be looking up at him. "Maybe." And they leaned into each other to kiss. After that they departed from the zoo, and headed home sense it was about time that the school would be let out.

Clare walked into her house hugging the stuffed hyena that Eli bought her at the gift shop. That they decided together to name Chuck. **[AUTHOR NOTE: I had another name for it, but purposely changed it after "Love Lockdown pt.1]** It was around five o'clock now, not realizing how far away the zoo actually was. Helen and Randall entered the living room from the kitchen. "Clare! Where have you been?" Randall yelled.

"You skipped school. Came home late. And Lied to us. I called Alli's when you didn't come home after school. Her parents said they haven't seen you and that you never spent the night last night." Helen looked stern, with her arms crossed and staring down Clare with aggressive eyes. "Where were you? Last night and today?" Clare rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs. "Clare Diane!"

She stopped on the second step and turned toward them. "You really care to know." She said with an attitude. "I was with Eli. Last night and today." She stormed up the stairs slamming her door shut. She crawled into her bed, hugging Chuck.

An hour or two passed and Clare ended up taking a nap. When she woke up she had her computer beeping, meaning that she had and instant message. At her computer, Eli was online trying to talk to her. Luckily he just got on so she hadn't missed him.

**Eli-gold49: **Hey. Do your parents hate me?

**Eli-gold49: **Hello? Clare?

**Clare-e23: **No need to worry. I'm here. I just took a nap with Chuck

**Eli-gold49: **That's one lucky Hyena. ;)

**Eli-gold49: **So do your parents hate me?

**Clare-e23: **No clue. They got all pissed off. So I'm hiding out in my room.

Helen knocked on Clare's door, she tried to open it but failed. "Honey will you unlock your door. Your father and I need to talk to you." Clare stayed silent. "Please Clare. It's important. Will you come downstairs and we can talk?"

"Sure." Clare replied and didn't move until the sound of her mother's footsteps faded away.

**Eli-gold49: **I'm sorry. Anything I can do?

**Clare-e23: **I have no idea. But I guess I've been hiding too long. I have to go talk to them. Bye.

She logged off and headed downstairs in her pajamas slowly. Helen was sitting on one of the chairs as Randall paced in front of the T.V. "Clare sit down." Randall instructed kindly.

"What's going on?" Her voice broke, already knowing the answer, as she sat on the couch.

"We need to talk." Helen said.

"You keep saying that. Will you just tell me?" Clare screamed at them.

"Don't use that kind of tone young lady."

"Fine. Tell me." Clare calmed herself.

"Your mother and I have been fighting a lot lately." Randall started. "And…"

"No… No…" Tears begun to break through Clare's eyelids and run down her cheeks. "You guys are going to therapy?" She added hoping to change the subject.

They were silent for a moment. Helen shook her head lightly looking down, "No honey."

Clare's tears ran faster, as she ran up to her room, scared to actually let them use the words "divorce" to her face. Once in her room, she locked the door and grabbed her green and black bag. She threw in some clothes, which also included her uniform. Then her make up, cell phone with charger, and her school work. She hugged Chuck before placing him in her bag, then followed by her placing her favorite picture of her and Eli that he gave to her as a late Christmas present. Then she walked out the door to her balcony and down the trellis and started to run in the pouring rain.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! :D LOVE YOU ALL! ANY THOUGHTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS? JUST PUT YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN A REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! :D I like it! Tell me what you think. Just review! they make me smile =] **

There was a knock at the front door, and Eli got up from the couch to answer it. At the door stood Clare, drenched from the rain holding her bag dressed only in a dark blue cami and her black pajama pants. Her hair wasn't even curly anymore, it was sopping and flat and her make up was completely smeared. "Clare!" Eli yelled with concern as he pulled her into his house. "What happened?"

She shook her head continuously still crying, terrified to reply. "No… No… No…" She mumbled into his chest, damping his button up shirt as he hugged her. "Everything will be okay Clare. Don't worry," He comforted her.

"Elijah? What's going on?" Mrs. Goldsworthy asked entering the room. Eli turned a bit to reveal Clare crying in his arms. "Clare. Oh my. Are you okay? What's wrong? Eli go get her a towel. She's soaked." Eli tried to pull away to follow his mother's commands but Clare wouldn't allow it.

"Mom?" That's all he had to say for her to excuse herself to go get a towel, but also leave them alone for a little while. "Clare, please tell me what happened. You said you were going to talk to your parents, now an hour later you show up at my doorstep. It's almost eleven."

"My parents… They're getting a…" She sobbed and couldn't complete her sentence.

"I'm so sorry. What did they do?"

She sniffled, "I just don't want to be there right now. And you did say…"

Mrs. Goldsworthy returned wrapping a towel around Clare's shoulders. "Now why are you here Clare?"

Clare wiped her face with a corner of the towel. "Her parents," Eli answered.

Mrs. G knew that her parents fought all the time and understood, "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

Clare looked at Mrs. G for the first time sense she got there. "No, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, please, you won't be at all. You can stay in Eli's room." She replied.

Eli looked left and right between the two. "Yeah, it's okay. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Clare asked.

"Yes. Why'd you bring a bag full of stuff here if you weren't planning to stay?"

Clare looked at Mrs. G. "Thank you. I'll only be a night."

"Stay as long as you need to." Mrs. G replied.

Eli guided her downstairs to his room. Clare glanced around at all the posters around the room, and random road signs that didn't make sense of why he had them. He dug through his drawers looking for something. "Here. Wear these tonight? You can take a shower. The bathroom is just through that door." He said handing her one of his band shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Then she excused herself to the bathroom.

When she was done with her shower and was dressed for bed. She entered the bedroom again, Eli was looking at the picture frame he gave Clare that she packed in her bag. He had just his right thumb in his back pocket and was turned away from the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She interrupted the silence after she was only the pulled out futon between them.

Eli turned around a little scared. "Whoa! You scared me."

"Sorry. Is that my picture?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed it back, but she didn't grab it.

"You went through my bag?" She questioned, but not mad.

He looked at her open bag, "I wanted to see what you brought. Clare. Why are you running away?"

"I wasn't running away."

"Clare, c'mon. You have clothes in here that can last a week. You have all your money and everything you need for school." He explained the evidence. She didn't answer. "Were you planning on just moving in with me?"

"No. I didn't originally plan to stay here. I was wandering in the rain. And once I started not being able to feel my limbs, I remembered you saying I could stay anytime this morning."

"And you thought then you could move in?"

"No! Once the rain stopped I was going to leave and find somewhere else to go, so I wasn't a inconvenience to you and your family."

"Where? Where were you going to go?" Eli started to put a slight tone in his voice.

"I don't know. I was going to leave you a note though." Her voice was breaking but no tears appeared.

"A note? You were going to leave in the middle of the night?" She had no reply to him, so she sat on the edge of his futon, facing away from him. Eli crawled onto the bed and sitting up straight on his knees behind her, he started lightly playing with her damp hair. "Do you just not want parents who won't be together? What did they tell you exactly?"

She sniffled. "They sat me down in the living room. Said they needed to talk. I cut them off by asking if they were going to therapy. And ran once my mom said no."

"So they never actually said they were getting a divorce?" Eli held her hair in his left hand like it was a short ponytail.

She shook her head and wiped some tears away. "Not in those exact words."

"Do you think if they just never say it, it will never happen?" Eli asked letting go of her hair.

"No. I guess… I just hoped… if I ran away from it… it wouldn't happen," Clare answered lowering her head. Letting all the hair Eli just pulled back fall back into her face.

"Clare, you can't change your parents mind by hiding from them. You got to accept the truth. And I know I'm not religious, but if it's what you believe then it's probably what God decided is your family's fate." He comforted again pulling her hair back again.

She turned around and looked up at him. She smiled before slowly inching closer to him for a kiss. "You're right I guess. I'm so sorry Eli. I've been so horrible to you and I don't deserve an amazing guy like you."

She got up and was putting some of her stuff in her bag, but he stopped her. "You're not leaving. It's midnight. I'm not letting my _girlfriend _wander the streets this late at night alone. You're staying here." He demanded, leisurely pulling her back on the bed. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. "Night love."

"Eli?" She stopped him in his tracks after he turned off the light. "Will you, stay with me for a bit?" He could hear the scared tone in her voice.

"Of course," He crawled on the bed next to her but not under the covers wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. She smelt his luscious smell, and he could feel the muscles in her cheeks move into a smile against his torso which grew a grin on his face too.

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? review please! I love 'em! good or bad. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I took forever. My Internet was being really weird, so I just got it fixed. But I might update more often since, whiling not having internet i wrote a crap load of chapters! Just Review please! I love reviews! :D But anyone else think tonight's episode was amazing? Haha I loved it! Well please read and hope you enjoy!**

Eli woke up on his back, seeing Clare's innocent face lying her head on his chest smiling. He tried to free his arm from under her without waking her, but failed. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Eli, resting her chin on his torso. "Morning."

"Morning sunshine," Eli joked running his hand through her bedhead, and after they both let out a giggle he continued. "Sleep well?"

"Very well! How about you?" She grinned.

"One of my best nights of sleep I've had in weeks." They smiled at each other before pecking a quick kiss.

"So… Want to skip first period?" She slowly ran her fingers up and down his abdomen in a sexual way.

His eyes moved down to his body then up at Clare's face, he grabbed her hand and sat up. "Nah. We should go to school today. See what we missed yesterday."

"Yeah I guess you're right, _sir." _

He smirked, "Sir. I like that." She laughed lightly slapping him. They kissed again and she pulled him toward her so that he was over her using his arms to keep him from crushing her. He drew himself from her and got on his feet, crouched on the futon.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" She sat up.

"I gatta take a cold shower." He quickly said as he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Clare silently laughing to herself.

Eli was tickling Clare as they ran up the stairs. She yelled "stop" continuously under her laughter, but secretly loving every second his hands would poke her sides repetitively. They were dressed in their uniforms and holding their bags, about to leave for school. Mrs. Goldsworthy was on the phone and she stopped Eli in the kitchen, where he instructed Clare he'd meet her in Morty, then they would go to The Dot. "Hold on one second," Mrs. G asked sweetly before pulling the phone away and covering the receiver. "Eli, that's Clare's mom. I told her she showed up late and we allowed her to spend the night. But, even though I love Clare to death. You have to take her home, to _her home,_ straight after school."

"Yes mom. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Edwards not to worry. I'll be sure to have Clare home after school. I was actually planning to anyway." Eli responded.

"Thank you honey. Her parents are so worried and I can't even imagine what they were going through last night when they found her gone." She pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head making him smirk. "And we will talk about you _not _sleeping on the couch last night when you get home."

"Oh, don't worry mom. We didn't do anything. Trust me." Eli made his honest remark in a mordant tone as he exited through the front door.

When Eli climbed into Morty he was still laughing to himself as he turned on the ignition. "What?" Clare asked in a cheerful pitch.

Eli backed Morty out of the driveway and answered, "My mom is certain we had sex last night."

Clare joined into his laugh. "Really? Ha. Yeah right."

"What? Am I not worthy to take your virginity?" Eli sarcastically replied.

"Unless you get down on one knee and give me an expensive diamond ring you're not." Eli rolled his eyes as he rolled his head to give her a look, now driving with only one arm. She held up her left hand, "Abstinent. Remember?"

"Oh, don't worry I remember. Always. I just want to know if you always do?" He was setting her up.

"Of course I remember!"

"So this morning, you weren't purposely trying to turn me on? And the other night in Morty, you just wanted to get naked and _just_ make out?" Eli listed off.

She crossed her arms. "I _do not _want to have sex with you Eli."

He put his hands up and smirked in surrender. "Fine whatever you say Edwards." He turned into a parking space by The Dot and whispered. "Whatever you say."

They arrived at school, ignoring the conversation that ended at The Dot. They got to Clare's locker where she was grabbing books for her first period, Calculus. Eli had his hands in his pocket, leaning his back against the locker next to hers, resting his head back looking at the ceiling. He sighed which made her question him. "So, the other night was nothing?"

"You're still thinking about this. I thought we were done." She shut her locker but he gave her an adorably questionable gaze. "Like you said that night. I was emotional and wasn't thinking straight."

"And this morning?" They started walking to her classroom.

"I just wanted to be with you. Is that so wrong? I was just trying to be cute and flirty. I didn't mean to turn you on that easily." She hugged her books, hiding her blushing face.

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "I guess not." He smirked, in his way of blushing without really showing it.

They walked down the hall to Clare's math class where they said bye, and instead of kissing like they each wanted to. They gave each other a loving hug and quick side cheek kisses as they pulled apart. He watched her for a couple seconds as she walked into the classroom, smiling at the beauty he could call his girlfriend. Then he walked away toward his class.

Clare looked up at the screen which had the new seating arrangements up, for any students who were gone the day before or forgot. Her seat was second to last in the corner of the classroom, in front of K.C. Guthrie. "Shit!" She cussed under her breath so low no one could hear her. She took her seat avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey Clare. Missed ya yesterday." He greeted. She didn't reply. "Clare?"

"What K.C.?" She turned around furiously.

"I just wanted to see how you were. We haven't talked since that day at The Dot last year." K.C. tried to sound innocent.

"There's a reason for that." She rudely responded.

"Oh c'mon. For the test? That was ages ago."

Clare rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot if you don't know."

"Jenna? I hear you're friends with her again." He used a hidden tone.

"Yeah. We are. Because we found something we both have in common." He moved his eyebrows into a confused look. "We both think you're a douche."

"St. Clare! Such language." His sarcasm came out and she just turned away. "So who's the emo-boy?" Clare groaned. "Is he you're new boy to not do _anything_ with? Or is he just some lonely depressed dude you feel sorry for?"

She whipped back around, "Don't you dare say anything bad about Eli! You don't know him and have no right judging him!" This anger just over came her body causing her to yell without thinking.

Mr. Armstrong coughed to get Clare's attention. "Uh… Miss Edwards. First, don't think I didn't recognize you weren't in class yesterday. Detention. And second, may I start class without any of your outbursts." He demanded more than asked.

"Yes sorry sir." She turned back around and sank in her seat, embarrassed that the whole class was staring at her now.

After class, when she exited, Alli quickly scurried to her side linking arms. "Clare! Where have you been? You weren't at school yesterday and my parents had to question me if you stayed the night without their permission or not."

"Yeah. I skipped yesterday… with Eli." She shyly said. "And sorry. Tuesday night I sorta ran off and camped out with Eli in his car."

K.C. caught her in ear shot trying to hear more, but caught only bits.

Alli shimmied. "Oh! Did things get steamy?"

Clare looked at the floor. "No. But we did admit we loved each other. Then I spent the night with Eli last night at his house."

Alli stepped in front of her and stopped. "So two nights in a row you have slept with Eli? What's going on girl?"

K.C. turned the other way and left.

Clare continued, "My parents were fighting at dinner with Eli Tuesday night. So I stormed out and Eli comforted me. Then last night my parents said they were… getting a divorce… So I stayed at Eli's."

"And no sex?"

"No! Alli you know me better than that." They linked arms again and started to walk again.

"I know. But you do surprise me sometimes Miss Clare Edwards."

**I hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review! hehehe I love writing these, and would love to continue. Just tell me if I should or not. **

**Also I have some ideas for other Eclare stories. But don't worry, i'm confident in this story, i will not stop until I'm finished with it. :D Dont forget to review! hehe :*(^_^) Eli(Eliza) i've decided to sign my name now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay! Here it is! Sorry for the lateness. Halloween weekend was crazy. I don't remember even being home xD. This isn't my favorite chapter. actually probably my least favorite of the 7 but it's a lead up chapter so i kind of need it. Hope it's decent enough for you! Please Read and Review!**

Clare picked at her sandwich taking small naive bites. Eli sat across from her on a bench outside watching her holding his signature smirk. Clare questioned his stare where he answered, "You're just too damn cute." Clare immediately blushed and grabbed his hand that he held out across the table. He started to play with her delicate fingers. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot this morning. You do know I was just kidding around. I respect you too much to mean all of that."

Clare didn't reply immediately, then said, "I know you were."

Jenna waddled over to Clare, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She let Jenna sit next to her. "Eli?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get a water. Want anything?" They both shook their heads and Eli headed to the cafeteria. Eli got to the cashier and reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay. Owen came up behind Eli and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Nice man!" Eli confused what he was talking about, ignored it and finished paying. He moved his way through the lunch room to the doors that led outside. But was stopped by K.C.

"Hey you're Eli right?" He asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" Eli was now very confused of what was going on now.

"I'm K.C. I just got to ask you. How'd you tame Little Miss Edwards man?" He tried to make it sound cool but came out sounding like an idiot.

Eli gave a puzzled look. "What _are _you talking about?"

"Dude. Everyone knows you guys have done it." He responded patting him on the shoulder. "So, how'd you do it? I was barely able to get her to make out, let alone… She's a Saint. Well _was_."

"Uh… Well _dude_ I have no clue what you're talking about. So if you don't mind, will you leave me alone." Eli replied making K.C. feel stupid, and walked through the doors and started to head back to the table where Clare and Jenna were hugging each other before she left.

Adam jumped into Eli's view looking annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were buds."

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Clare fucked. Everyone knows. And I had to figure out from the football team." Anger grew in Adam's voice.

Eli's eyes widened in shock. "What? Who started this rumor?"

"So it's not true?"

"No! We're talking about Clare here!" He lowered his tone. "So who started this?"

"Drew said K.C. heard Clare talking about it with Alli this morning. Sorry for the mix up."

Eli stood there standing alone mouth dropped and with too many thoughts running through his mind. He walked up to Clare, "did you tell Alli we had sex?"

Clare gave a surprised look. "No. Where'd that come from?"

"That kid over there, K.C." He pointed over at K.C. standing on the front steps talking to Owen. "Said you and Alli were talking about us doing it. And now the whole school knows."

Clare looked at K.C. as he looked at her but was talking to Owen. "K.C.? He's so pathetic." An idea crossed her mind and a sinister smirk appeared on his face, and removed her abstinent ring. "What?" Eli asked. "He started a story. Let's give them a show." She stood up as she spoke and grabbed his collar. She dragged him to the parking lot standing behind Morty. "Technically the rules are we can't show public displays of affection _in_ school." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and crushed her lips to his. When they parted she opened the back of Morty and crawled in. "C'mon! I have a plan."

Eli looked at the school, seeing there were no teachers around and K.C. and Owen eyeing Morty. Then he climbed into Morty right behind her. K.C.'s mouth dropped and he ran inside after Eli followed Clare into Morty.

"So K.C.'s your ex?" Eli asked.

She groaned. "Yeah. Worst three months of my life."

"What did he do?"

"He liked Jenna the entire time we were dating. Then dumped me for her. _Then _got her pregnant and left her. Ergo, why I'm accompanying her to her ultra sound tomorrow."

Eli stroked her back. "I'm sorry babe."

She looked him in the face. "Don't be. If he didn't dump me. Who knows if I would have even met you. So maybe we should thank him almost for helping us find each other." They smiled and kissed before climbing out while the bell rang. They linked hands walking back to the school, relieved that no teachers heard anything about them going into Morty.

* * *

They were driving from the school in Morty, when Eli reached his right hand out. Clare quickly responded to intertwine her fingers with his. He stroked her hand with his thumb for a second before pulling it to his lips to kiss her hand. He noticed her purity ring was gone which made him ask her where it was.

She stuttered to respond, "Oh… It's here. It was like straining my finger during school. So I took it off." She pulled it out of her pocket and slid it back on easily, not needing Eli to let go of her hand. He raised his eyebrows in a not-believing-her-for-a-second look. But turned away, not wanting to even bring it up again. He drove passed the turn to his house, when Clare was able to catch on. "You missed the turn." Eli wouldn't look at her. "Eli, please tell me we're going to The Dot?" He looked out his window to check for any cars before changing lanes. "Eli! Please! My parents are going to kill me."

"No they aren't Clare. They just want you home." He stroked her hand with his thumb again but she yanked her hand back crossing her arms. "Clare. C'mon. Nothing bad is going to happen." He pulled up to her house and put Morty in park.

Clare finally looked up to see a for sale sign in the front yard. She sighed. "Will you come in with me?" She looked back at him with her innocent pout. He dropped his stiff shoulders in surrender then turned off Morty and started to climb out of the hearse. Clare wouldn't get out, so Eli opened her door and took her bag when she went to grab it.

Clare unlocked the front door, slowly walking in glaring at the floor. Helen rose to her feet yelling, "Clare! What is wron-" She was cut off when Eli walked in after her holding her bag over his shoulder. "Oh. Eli."

"Hi Mrs. Edwards," he gave an simple wave, keeping a straight face.

Helen took a few breaths. "Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy for bringing Clare home. But it would probably be better if you leave now."

"I understand," he set her bag against the wall by the stairs and headed for the door. Clare grabbed his arm and begged, "please don't go." He leaned in to hug her and during the embrace he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I won't be far. Just don't leave." When they pulled apart, she wouldn't let go of his hands. So he kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Clare. What has been going on with you?" Helen asked once Eli was out the door.

Clare's mouth dropped. "What's wrong with me?" She snapped. "What's wrong with this entire family should be the question!"

"Clare! Watch your tone!"

"No! This family is falling apart! And I have done _nothing_ to cause it." She was using her hands as she spoke, much more then needed. "First, Darcy gets in her own drama and it ruins her life! Then she decides to go to Kenya for what she just said was a semester, and now we haven't seen her in over a year." She wiped some tears from thinking about her sister. "Now, you and dad do nothing but argue. It's as if you never loved each other. I don't see a reason for it."

"Honey, your father and I have just… grown apart. Like what happened between you and K.C." Her mother implied her ex from the lies Clare told them.

Clare's voice was broken but there were no tears running down, but it seemed to her like there was. "K.C. and I never grew apart. He dumped me! On those steps right outside that door. And ran off with Jenna immediately after. So I don't know what you mean."

"Oh honey." She walked up to her to hug her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Once her hand touched Clare, she jumped back. "Don't change the subject, just because I brought it up."

"Your father and I just aren't seeing eye to eye sweetie. I think one thing, he thinks the opposite. I want to go out for a date night. He, at the last minute has to 'work'. We just aren't the people we fell in love with twenty years ago."

"Then why don't you go to counseling or something?"

"It won't help Clare. This is for the better. Better for me. Better for your father. And for you." Clare tightened her crossed arms. "There will be no more fighting to stress you out. You'll spend weekdays with me at a town home near the school. And you'll spend the weekends at your father's house just out of town."

"_Out of town?"_ Clare repeated. "If I have to go out of town on the weekends then you'll have to give me more freedom throughout the week."

"What do you have in mind?"

Clare thought a bit. "Let me spend the night with Alli every now and then, even on school nights. I can go on dates with Eli since we won't be able to do our regular Friday and Saturday dates. And late movies with Adam sometimes. Like a midnight curfew."

"Ten!" Helen shot back.

"Fine Eleven." Clare stayed calm.

"We will talk about it," Helen put her hand on her forehead. "Now go to your room and start packing. Divide what you want to bring to your dad's and to our new home. And also give away. There are already boxes upstairs."

Clare decided not to continue the conversation and ran upstairs, still slightly choked up. She shut her door and quickly turned around to lock it. Taking deep breaths and hit her door once with her fist before turning around. Eli was sitting on her twin bed, right leg crossed over his left and leaned up against the headboard holding the teddy bear her gave her with the picture that had his headphones hang around the bear's neck, that she sets on her nightstand next the framed photo, so they are the last things she sees before she drifts to sleep at night.

**So what did you think? Most likely Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow. It will i have no school tomorrow so yeah. Please Review! I love them! They make me smile. More Reviews the faster I'll post chapters! so think about that if you want to see what happens to Clare! :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. :( been busy and have barely had time to even get _on _the computer. Well I just watched the second part to Umbrella. Anyone else LOVED IT? I found it to be such an amazing episode, all three plots. Even the Dave/Wesely plot, and that's really rare. hehehe! :D Well here's Chapter 8, it's kind of a weird chapter I know. But READ and REVIEW!**

_Clare decided not to continue the conversation and ran upstairs, still slightly choked up. She shut her door and quickly turned around to lock it. Taking deep breaths and hit her door once with her fist before turning around. Eli was sitting on her twin bed, right leg crossed over his left and leaned up against the headboard holding the teddy bear he gave her with the picture that had his headphones hang around the bear's neck, that she sets on her nightstand next the framed photo, so they are the last things she sees before she drifts to sleep at night._

Eli smiled at her when she noticed him. "What are you doing here?"

"You should remember to lock your balcony door little Edwards. We don't need any evil men sneaking in at night." He gave a smug smirk. "Otherwise, will I just have to protect you every night from the crazy rapists and murderers out there?"

Clare started to cry again. Eli set the bear beside him and opened his arms as he repositioned his legs for her to join him on the bed to hug her. She climbed onto his lap burying her face into his shoulders holding his upper body tightly. He stroked her back rhythmically. She finally pulled away after what seemed like hours ended up being just a couple of minutes. She wiped her cheek with her palm, which didn't help at all. So Eli used the cuff of his long sleeved shirt to mop away her wet cheeks.

"What happened?" Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and now she was holding the bear.

"It's really happening. They're really getting a divorce. I just can't believe it." She ran her fingers on the large headphones. "I guess I can give these back to you now. Thanks. They were very helpful for those obnoxious nights."

Eli smirked. "I'm not accepting them back. Plus my dad has a million, I don't need them."

"But you said these were your favorite. That some guitarist gave them to you at a concert when you went backstage. That's a memory you should keep."

"And as long as I keep you. I keep them too." She blushed at his response. "Oh yeah." He leaned over the side of the bed to dig through his backpack that she didn't even notice he brought in. He placed the photograph on her nightstand and handed her Chuck. "You have to take these to your new place."

"I guess I should get my clothes from your house."

He looked at her staring at the bear. "Leave 'em. I'll give you a drawer at my house. For whenever you feel like getting away from your mom or dad."

She hugged him again, tears now all gone and a light smile upon her face. "One problem. I will only be able to come over on weekdays though." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "My mom is staying in town. But my dad I moving closer to his law firm, and he has child custody on the weekends."

His jaw dropped. "That's not fair. He can't take my Clare from me every weekend."

She giggled as the words "my Clare" fell from his lips. "I just don't know what to do. My family does nothing but stress me out and I can't stand it." She glanced up at a picture of the last family picture they took with Darcy, with Darcy and Clare standing behind their parents who were sitting. Then next to it, the year after Darcy left Clare's new look in Darcy's clothes was the attention grabber when comparing the two. She sat in the middle with her parents behind her. "They're all lies."

"What?" Eli asked.

"Every year got worse and worse. Every smile was a lie." She got up to the line of professional photographs that were on her wall. "Year one. Infant and happy. Years two to eleven, we were a happy family that had nothing wrong. At least I thought so. Year twelve, Darcy starts acting out. She… Changed. She wasn't my sister anymore. Year thirteen, Darcy got crazier and… suicidal…" Clare suffocated on the word that just left her mouth. "Year fourteen, Darcy was gone and I thought I had a perfect world. Sure I missed Darcy. But she was helping the less fortunate. I had my own room. A best friend anyone could ask for. And a first boyfriend who put me through so much, it was unbelievable.

"Now, I'll have two pictures… One with just my mother and one with just my father. It doesn't make sense!" She didn't realize her tone grew louder. "I don't know what I did to deserve this. I listened to them. Learned from mistakes. Was taught right from wrong. Now I don't even know what to believe anymore."

Eli got up and walked up behind her, still a little lost about her rant about the family photos. But tried to jump in to help her. "Clare. Beliefs aren't meant to be told to you and make you forced to believe them. They're your choice. You don't have to listen to your parents always. Kids who don't learn to have a different point of view then their parents end up… end up messed up. Holding so much on their shoulders that they break under the pressure."

She slowly turned back around to face him. "Don't let your parents get to you." He said raising her chin with his fingers. "Beliefs aren't a way of life if you aren't given the choice. So Fuck it Clare. What do _you _believe in?"

She glanced at the cross that hung above her bed. She pulled it off the nail and lightly held it in her hands for a bit, before dropping it into an open box near by carelessly. Eli looked at the box with clueless stare, lips slightly parted. Clare turned around and grabbed his collar, pulling him to kiss her. He was surprised at first, not immediately kissing back. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the space between their abdomens. Clare kept a hand on his shoulder, but moved her other hand to the back of his neck and twisted his hair between her fingers. She leaned back guiding them onto her bed. Eli opened his eyes, to see a close up on Clare's closed ones.

"Clare! Dinner!" Helen yelled from downstairs.

Eli pulled away, back onto his feet, and placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Clare sat on the edge of her twin bed, leaning back, using her arms to hold her up. "Yeah. I guess so." Eli kissed her cheek before exiting through the balcony door and climbing down the trellis with his backpack, then running down the street to where he parked Morty.

**I know it's a strange Chapter, but tell me what you think! Just Review please! I love 'em! Hehehehehe! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is build up for Jenna and K.C. yes they will be coming in again. And some other stuff. Just read and enjoy! and Don't forget to review afterwards.**

Clare and Jenna sat in the waiting room patiently for the doctor to call Jenna's name for her ultra sound. There was silence for the most part until Clare broke it, "So, where's your brother?"

Jenna looked up from her stomach. "Huh- oh- He had to work."

"Shame," Clare replied, then noticed she looked upset and nervous. She grabbed her hand in comfort. "Well, I'm here."

"Thanks Clare." She grinned. "I really look up to you. You're such an amazing person. If I were you, I would of never forgave a bitch like me."

"You're not a bitch. You just happen to… not take the right paths all they time." Clare brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Jenna Middleton?" A doctor with a clipboard said making the girls get up and follow her. Jenna laid on the table and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. "So you are in your third trimester, seventh month. Had any problems or anything?"

"No. I don't think so. She or he has just been kicking _a lot _lately. Nothing horrible. Just straining." Jenna replied.

"So you said you don't want to know the sex?" The doctor said as she squirted the blue gel onto her stomach.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." Jenna smiled as she answered. The ultra sound turned on and on the screen was sketchy and in black and white. But the outline of her baby popped out of the digital picture.

"Looks like your baby is good and healthy. You must be taking good care of the both of you." Clare squeezed her hand and smiled at Jenna.

* * *

Clare started to walk down the sidewalk from Jenna's house after helping her get home. She was pulling her jacket on to warm her from the chilly weather. "What's up Clare?" A voice way too familiar to her spoke from behind. She turned around nervously to see K.C. standing about ten feet away. "What are you doing with Jenna?"

"I accompanied her to her ultra sound. Why do you care?" Clare snapped back.

"Because…" He slowly walked up. "Let's just say, there's something I want." Clare furrowed her brows as K.C. just grinned down at her. He bent down and once his lips brushed hers, she jumped back and slapped him. "Oh c'mon! You know you still love me."

"Still love you? The guy who cheated on me? Dumped me? Made me feel like shit? Cheated off me? And left his pregnant girlfriend? Yeah, that's one hell of a guy!" Clare screamed at him. She groaned and turned around. "Go to Hell K.C."

"Fine! See you there!" He yelled at her.

She turned back around. "What?"

"Well, I thought you didn't believe in sex before marriage. If you're right, that means you're going to Hell too." K.C. said with no pause, as if he planned to say that.

"You mean that _rumor _you started!" Clare marched back up to him. He furrowed his brows. "Eli and I haven't had sex yet!"

"So the other day when you got in the back of that hearse?"

"We talked. That's it." She said making him sound stupid.

He started laughing to himself quietly. "What?" Clare screamed.

K.C. raised his head, holding a smile upon his face. "You were trying to make me jealous."

Clare's mouth dropped. "No! Fuck no! Why would you think that?"

"Why else did you pretend to have sex with him right in front of me, after I did start that rumor?"

"To teach you a lesson. Showing you that you were such a douche!"

"By making me think you fucked that emo boy?" K.C.'s tone got pitiful.

Clare groaned in anger. "By showing you that I'm actually _willing _to sleep with him!" He gave her a wide-eyed look. "You could of never made me feel about you the way-!" She cut off mid sentence and immediately started again with a calmer tone. "The way I feel about _him_." A smile grew on her face.

"What are you trying to say?" K.C., looking oh so pathetic now.

She looked up, exiting away from her thoughts. "I'm saying, I'm in love with him!" She took a couple steps back. "So leave us alone K.C.!" And took off running down the road.

* * *

Rain started out of nowhere and she took off her wedges and walked in her bare feet skipping in the puddles. Her skirt flew in opposite directions that she moved. Eli's hearse stopped in the road as soon as he saw Clare walking, no skipping, toward the other way he was driving. He ran over to her, "Clare! What are you doing out here?" He removed his jacket and threw it around her shoulders.

"Enjoying the rain," She looked up smiling, feeling the drops fall onto her face.

He put his arm around her, "C'mon, you're going to get sick."

She stopped him. "No." She grabbed his other hand. "I love you."

He gave a confused look. "I love you too. Now let's get in Morty." He turned back around trying to guide her to the car. She stopped again and pulled him into a close hug. Her shoes that were in her hand hit his lower back. But he didn't care. He stretched his neck to rest his chin on the top of her damp head.

**I know it's short. But you will understand later in the story. Please review! You know I love them! :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry again! I was planning on updating earlier today. But my art teacher is making me sign up for this art contest thing. So I had to get it done. So now I'm covered in paint and posting this to make my readers happy :D Well hope you like it! READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!**

**[Author Note: A week or so has passed. Clare is now moved. Her dad's out of town and her mom's by the school.]**

Clare sat in her room typing her English paper on her laptop. It was Saturday and was her first night at her dad's new place. It looked just like her old room. Same bed and desk, some of the same posters. Her mother let her redesign her new bedroom at her house, with a queen sized bed, less pink and more colorful this time. Clare took advantage of her parents guilt for getting a divorce, that it was easy to get almost anything she wanted. Her mom let her go out with Eli on school nights and agreed to the deal that curfew was eleven. And her dad was buying her random gifts left and right.

A tap on her window caught her attention. She stared at it until there were three more taps. She opened the blinds and opened the window, to see Eli looking up at her window, dressed in a button up black shirt, sleeves pushed up, and jeans. "Eli? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you." His smirk lit up in her eyes. She gave a surrendering grin and shrug. He started to climb the tree by her window. He jumped on a bit of roof that stuck out by her bedroom and started to crawl through the window. He struggled to get through, grunting every now and then. "I miss your balcony. That was _way _easier."

She helped him up off the floor. "You know my dad's not home. I could of let you in the front door."

He glared at her. "You couldn't of told me that before I got all Romeo and climbed the damn tree?"

She giggled and blushed. "It was very romantic though." He smirked at her and slowly got closer to her before crushing his lips against hers. It grew intense. She tugged on the back of his hair, as his hands moved around her entire body. They moved around the room, Eli ran into her nightstand causing her lemonade to spill on his shirt. It wrecked their moment. There was a huge wet spot on the right side of his shirt. He yanked at the wet part of his shirt, wiping it, failing at trying to dry it. "Here." Clare said, as she started to unbutton his shirt.

He didn't argue, he let her continue and pulled it off his shoulders. Clare dropped the shirt on the floor once she noticed his very muscular body. From Pecs, to abs, to obliques, Eli had them. "Damn." She said silently out loud not noticing that wasn't in her head.

"What?" He replied.

She took a breath. "You got to wear tighter shirts more often. Or at least take your shirt off more often." He laughed at her response, pulling her to kiss her again. They fell onto her bed not parting their lips, as if their tongues were hooked with one another. Eli grabbed two fist full of her blouse, beginning to try to remove it from her torso.

A door open and shut. "Clare?" Randall yelled from downstairs.

They jumped from each other's faces in sync saying, "Shit!" They could hear her father's steps climb the stairs and acting quickly, Clare got off Eli and dragged him to her closet. "Hide in here." She ran to her bed, kicking his shirt underneath it. Then climbed back on her bed, placing her laptop on her thighs. Randall knocked on her door. "Come in."

Randall sauntered in, and wandered the room. "Hey Clare-bear. Wow it's cold in here. How was your night?"

Clare didn't take her eyes off her dad. "Oh boring. Just worked on homework."

Randall nodded as he shut her window, then stopped when he turned around and saw the lemonade, or the lack of it. "What happened here?"

Clare glanced at it and stuttered. "Oh- I- Uh- reached for a pen and accidentally knocked it over. You just came home so I hadn't cleaned it up yet."

Randall looked at Clare. It was silent for a while and Clare grinned. He was suspicious. "Clare? Who's here?"

"N- No one dad." She replied, now worried.

His eyes snapped to her closet. He stormed over to it and yanked the doors open. Clare got up from her bed to try to stop him, but was too late. "ELI!" He screamed, face already turning red.

Eli stood in the tight space against the wall in between some of her dresses. "Hi Mr. Edwar-" His words were interrupted by Randall grabbing his bicep and dragging him out of Clare's room. "It's not what it looks like!" Eli pleaded.

He opened the front door chucking Eli out. He almost fell but was able to catch himself and regain balance. "Don't come here again Mr. Goldsworthy!" He slammed the door.

Clare grabbed his shirt and ran to her window, opening it. "Eli!" She tossed him his shirt. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Every father hates his daughter's boyfriend." He smirked.

"Love you!" Clare yelled.

"Love you too!" A huge smile appeared on Eli's face as he played with his crumpled shirt in his hands. Suddenly, the sound of a hose turned on and Randall was spraying Eli with it, causing him to run off.

Clare ran down the stairs, meeting her father as he walked back inside. "Dad! How could you do that?"

He held his finger out to show authority over her. "You are _not _allowed to see him again!"

"You can't do that dad. He's my boyfriend, I'm not breaking up with him cause you told me to." She yelled at him as he walked into the living room. "We weren't doing anything bad! The lemonade spilled on his shirt, so he took it off sense it was wet. They you came home!"

"He's still a sixteen year old boy!"

"And I'm a fifteen year old girl!"

He finally looked at her. "Fine! You're grounded! Two weeks. And I'll be sure to inform your mother about this situation."

"But-" She was cut off by him raising his hand up. And She stormed upstairs back to her bedroom.

**I know. It's not exactly like my other chapters. But I thought it threw a little comedy, romance, drama into the story. Well hoped you liked it! What do you think? Just review! :DDD :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucky for you I "left" all my homework in my locker ;P so here's chapter 11! READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

Clare sat on her front steps. Her hands held her face as her elbows rested on her knees. Her parents bickered inside, changing sides and tones left and right. "She's just a teenager!" Helen yelled.

"I don't think she should be with him!" Randall yelled.

"Eli's a good kid!" Helen.

"He showed up in the middle of the night last night! He's not good!" Randall.

"So he wanted to see Clare! Is it wrong for her to be happy?" Helen.

"Not when you find him half-naked hiding in her closet. I'd rather of come home to a wild party then that! She's going down hill Helen! She should be punished! We don't need Clare to go through what Darcy did!" Randall.

"She's not Darcy! There's no way that could happen to her!" Helen yelled the calmed her voice when she continued, "I talked to her. If she said her and Eli weren't going to do anything. I believe her."

"He had his shirt off and was in her closet!" Randall. There was no response. At least Clare couldn't hear.

She took off and wandered into town. Her phone rang, it was her mother, so she ignored it. The sun was set, and the stars shined. She found herself in the same park her and Eli camped out at in Morty. Her phone rang again, it was Eli. She answered in a sweet voice, "Hey."

"Clare, where are you? Your mom said you were missing." Eli's concerned voice replied, where he was at his house grabbing his jacket off the hook and racing outside to Morty.

"I'm at the park." She sat on the swing lightly swinging back and forth, keeping her feet on the wood chip covered ground. "I just went for a walk."

Eli held his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he turned the ignition creating a roar of the engine, it made Clare pull her phone away from her head for a second. "I'll be right there. Stay put."

"No Eli. I'll start walking home."

"No. I'm coming to get you. Your mom said she wanted to talk to both of us anyway when she called."

"That's weird. But Kay fine. I'm on the swings." He said bye and so did Clare before closing her phone. She stared up at the stars smiling.

"St. Clare!" a voice yelled causing her to twist her head back to see just a dark figure between two trees. She could see a small red glow from a cigarette's ember as the figure inhaled it. The figure stepped into view to reveal Fitz with a creepy smirk on his face.

Clare got up, taking a step back. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I never got my dance," he said walking up to the swing set. "You were my date on Vegas Night. Until that asshole ruined it."

"Fitz, do you forget that you were the one that ruined it?" He looked down at her with a disrespectful glare. "When I came out to comfort you after Eli _poisoned _you." She used "poisoned" loosely. "I was still your date. Willing to go back into the gym and ignore Eli for you 'cause of his dick move. But you pulled the knife out so I ran off scared."

Fitz grabbed the chain to the swing and rested his cheek against his clenched hand. "I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you." Clare crossed her arms and Fitz stood up straight again. "You almost stabbed my boyfriend! Were you expecting me to?"

"What do I have to do, Clare?" he pleaded.

"Leave me alone." she turned around.

"No!" He marched up and grabbed her arm yanking her back over to the grass.

"Fitz! Ow! You're hurting me!" Clare yelled but he ignored her. He pushed her against a tree and started to kiss her neck. "Fitz! Stop!" He pulled her to the grass, she was now crying as he straddled her hips. "Stop!"-choking on her tears-"Please! Eli will be here any-"

He slapped her. "Shut up bitch!" He reached up her dress, fingers curling along the top of her leggings, pulling on them as he kissed her chin that was trying to pull away hopelessly.

There was a sound of a car door being shut. "Clare?" Eli yelled looking for her.

"Eeeeeliiii!" She screamed until Fitz covered her mouth, becoming nothing but mumbles.

"Clare?" Eli followed where the voice came from. Once he could see Fitz on Clare he raced after them. "Clare!" He raced over yanking Fitz off Clare and throwing him to the ground. He jumped on him and started to punch his face repeatedly. He got up and started to kick him in the gut.

Then Eli stopped, running over to terrified Clare. She leaned against the thin tree trunk, tears pouring down her cheeks with eyes red as cherries they were so blood shot. Her leggings were down around her knees and a loose fist covering her mouth. He tried to hug her but she crawled back crying, "Don't touch me!"

Eli's hands went up in surrender. "Clare, it's okay. It's me Eli." Clare pulled her leggings back up before wiping her tears away. She jumped on him wrapping her arms around her neck, bawling into his collar. He was surprised at first but then hugged her back tightly in a secure comforting way. He stroked her back as he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Everything's okay. Everything's okay."

* * *

Clare hugged her knees leaning her head against the chilled window shivering, but not because she was cold. Eli parallel parked in front of her mom's town home. Once the engine was off, Eli took a minute of silence before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No. Never."

"Clare, you can't just ignore it." He consoled.

"I don't need to!" She yelled. "Nothing happened."

"Only because I showed up!" He hit the steering wheel. "Probably would of never happened if I didn't show up at all," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? I was pinned against the ground by the time yo-" She was interrupted.

"No." He looked out at the lonely road in front of them. "Never showed up in your life."

"Eli?" Terror creped over her voice.

"I think... Were-" She cut him off by grabbing his forearm and saying, "Don't you dare even say that Eli. Were perfect for each other and we both know it."

It took him time before glancing at her. He opened his mouth about to speak, but shut it as if he decided to change his words last minute. "Let's get inside and see what your parents want of both of us."

They sauntered into the house slouching, still upset from what just happened. "Oh Clare-bear!" Her parents said in-sync as they hugged her. "Thank you Eli." Helen said, making Eli reply with just a nod. Then continued, "Sweetie, Eli. Will you join us in the living room?"

They both sat in the couch, with a six inch space between the two so not even their shoulders brushed or anything. Randall stood behind the chair Helen sat in. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. Clare, you've always been honest with us and trusted us. But with the divorce I understand if you have lost some of that trust. But we'd first like to remind you we're still here for you." She glanced away from Clare noticing Eli leaning against the arm staring at Clare lovingly but with trepidation. "So all we want is our daughter back. Because it seems as if we don't know you anymore. So we just want to know a few things before we tell you what's on our mind."

Clare was very confused. "What's on your mind? What do you want to know?"

"Well first," Helen started but Randall finished, "Are you two having sex?"

Clare's eyes widened toward her parents, mouth dropped. She glanced at Eli gave a quick smirk. "No. We're not. Eli is very faithful to my beliefs. One of the reasons I love him so much."

Helen and Randall both gave out relieved sighs, but were trying to hide it. "Okay, what really was going on last night?"

Eli leaned off the arm and joined the conversation before Clare could answer. "I got this. Mr. and Ms. Edwards, I love your daughter and she's always all I can think about." -He directed his eyes to Clare- "I can't sleep if I don't get a goodnight kiss from her. I can't dream without seeing her smile before bed. And so, I thought I'd stop by for a surprise visit last night just so I could get to sleep." -sigh- "I climbed through her window because I didn't know if Mr. Edwards was home or not. From there we kissed that's it. The lemonade spilled on my shirt. We kissed again. And she threw me in the closet when you got home."

"That's it? You just kissed?" Helen asked.

"Just kissed. Nothing more." Eli lied. He wasn't going to add in what he wanted and was about to do, because it did not happen, they didn't need to know.

Helen smiled. "That was very cute Eli. We love to be assured someone cares about our baby-Clare that much. But it's also the reason why we're doing this."

Before anyone could ask what she was talking about, Randall started. "Clare, you're going to stay at Linda and John's for a week."

"Aunt Linda and Uncle John? They live all the way in Victoria!" Clare yelled.

"Yes, we know. But I think it would be good for you. Get away from the drama of high school, from us, from... Eli." Helen went on.

Eli's mouth dropped slightly. And Randall replied to it, "You guys are like Siamese twins sense you two started dating. You need to learn to be apart if you want to be together for much longer."

"It's for the best." Helen said then got up patting down her dress. "You leave Friday night."

**Yes! Fitz is back! So what did you think? Review! love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	12. Chapter 12

**H****ere's Chapter 12. I hope you like it! Now as always READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! ;D By the way, I'm working on this other thing, and if you have read my profile you know I want to be a screenwriter. So I'm working on this idea right now that could help me out later in college, etc. So Don't be harsh. Just Review afterwards. The more I get the quicker I'll update. :D**

Eli offered to drive Clare to the airport, sense her parents couldn't stop fighting over which one would take her all week, father than actually take her. Once they arrived at the gates, after security. "Good thing you dressed simple today. Didn't set off the metal detectors," Clare joked slowly strutting into the gates, lightly kicking her carry-on bag against her shins. Eli was lost in a gaze toward the next gate where people were exiting from the plane that just landed. Clare snapped in his face to grab his attention. "Earth to Eli. What's up with you?"

"You know why I wanted to drive you?" He still wouldn't look away. "Other than, I love you, and wanted to say bye. This place is humanity at it's best. All that anger, all that mistrust, all that unhappiness. Forgotten. For that one perfect moment when they get off the plane…" He looked back at Clare. "I wish I could feel that way all the time."**[1]**

She stepped to his side. "Maybe we should of brought my parents here if that's true." She tried to make it a joke but her voice cracked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly and kissed the top of her head. His lips disappeared within her light brown curls. He pressed his nose into her hair and whispered into her ear, "Do you really have to go? You can just stay at my house and hide out for a week?"

The feel of his warm breath soothed every cell in her body. Her knees grew weak, but took a deep breath to stabilize herself. "You know how much I'd love to. But, I have to do this. For me. Just get away from the craziness for a while." She responded facing him, after taking his arm off around her shoulders. "And maybe my parents are right. We won't _always _be together. So maybe it will help us."

"Yeah, I understand. Just no hitting on some Victorian guys. Or I'll personally be on the next plane out to British Columbia." Eli _threatened._

Clare laughed a bit, "Oh Eli. Have you yet to grasp in that adorable head of yours that you are the only guy for me. No man lives up to your standards." She crossed her relaxed arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I know," and he popped his collar in a smug way. The intercom lady came on instructing that the people in Clare's section must board the plane. "I guess this is where you take off dramatically, and leave me here alone." Eli loosened his grip on her hips. They both were giggling as they leaned in to kiss each other. Holding grins as their lips touched for a couple of seconds. But turned into a passionate kiss that neither of them even had control over. It was as if their hearts had taken control over their lips.

As soon as they pulled away, Clare was out of breath but holding up. Eli started to talk after watching Clare's light-headed-ness go away. "How am I supposed to go eight days without the sweet taste of your lips? And the warm feel of your body pressed against mine?" He held her tighter. "And the delicious smell of your beautiful hair?" He buried his face into her hair again. "And I can't forget the feel… of your… soft… fragile… skin." He kissed her neck and collarbone at every pause.

"I bet you will be able to manage. Now if you are done, I'm going to miss my plane." They pulled away and she took two steps toward the doors before turning around, and jumping back into Eli's strong arms. Their lips met once again and he picked her up slightly off the ground. However, she pulled her legs up so her shins were parallel with the floor. Her waist was constricted by his arms. She couldn't get out even if she wanted to. Her fingers twisted parts of his hair around rhythmically.

He finally set her down, and in sync they both said with a heaving breath, "I love you!" They both beamed prior pulling back into each other's arms in a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you!" Clare wept. Eli held her tighter, like Sunday night after he saved her from Fitz, "You can't even imagine how much I'll miss you." A tear ran down his face, "Be safe Clare." They drew away. She wiped his single tear away with her thumb and he continued, "Please? For me?"

"I promise," they smiled and pecked a kiss, then she turned around, leaving Eli to watch her get on her plane.

**[1] - I stole this quote from the movie DOGMA. I love the movie and absolutely love this quote, and I thought it just was perfect for this scene. I reworded it slightly, but barely. So yes. Just had to say that so I'm not plagiarizing.**

**I know it's short but, I wanted to write their goodbyes and this is the best I could do. XD Well I hope you liked it. Please Please Please REVIEW! If I get enough reviews I'll update. I just don't want to feel like I'm writing and no one is really reading. And Reviews prove me wrong. So please Review! I love you all! And I HOPE to update soon. :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. In the mean time, if you haven't already, check out my other story "The Perfect Situation" :DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I took forever! Please forgive me. School's been Crazy! It's hard to find time. But winter break is soon and I never have a life because I'm always snowed in at my out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere house. Well here's Chapter thirteen. It's not my best but yeah. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! :D**

**And anyone else find tonight's episode like weird. I don't think it's their best. I loved Eli and Clare's hammock scene that was adorable. And like when Eli was like "Stop making me look bad" It was just an episode that had it's moments. Also I totally called Jenna was faking! XD But I'm still laughing from the coming in 2011 Drew High! That's going to be the greatest. Well sorry for the rant. Here's the chapter.**

**[Author Note: Its been a few days on her vacation to Victoria. And **_italics _**are Clare's dream]**

_Clare was cuddling with Eli. Her head resting against his chest. He kept saying cute cheesy things that made her chuckle. They started to kiss, intensifying every second. And the setting of in the back of Morty magically changed to a green meadow with a waterfall behind them. Just like you see in fairy tales. Articles of clothing came off one-by-one. She kissed his neck as he continued to say "I love you Clare" Until a familiar voice chuckled that wasn't Eli's, "The greatest of pay back." She snapped up to see her amazingly sexy boyfriend had changed to Fitz. Her fairy tale and changed to a dark hell. Every thing in black and gray. Wilted burnt trees and solid black ground. She tried to get off the evil naked bastard. But he had her pinned to the ground, straddling her hips. His face contrasted so his eyes were just black shadows. Clare screamed but her voice was gone. Fitz face furiously flew to hers._

**XXXXX**

Clare jumped from her bed with fear in her eyes. She was shaking as she struggled to turn on the lamp on the nightstand next to her. Once it was on, she blinked a few times to regain her sight. The most terrifying of the dreams she's had every night since the night Fitz attempted to rape her. She was sweating and face was wet from tears. She grasped at her chest gasping for breath. She calmed down slightly, but was still crying. She picked her laptop off the desk and opened it drawing up video chat. She continually clicked on Eli's picture.

Eli, crashed on his bed lying on his stomach, without a shirt and in his boxers. A continuous beep woke him. He got up slowly reaching for his laptop on the floor in the dark. He set it on his lap and opened it. Clare's picture on the video chat flashed signifying she wants to connect with him. He accepted yawning as soon as the video chat started.

Clare saw on her screen was a black background and Eli's tired face tinted blue from the monitor being his only light. Clare stayed silent, afraid to speak.

"Hey. Clare. What's up?" He said with tired words as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? Stupid time change." Clare replied.

"Nah. It's cool. I gatta wake up in, less than two hours anyway." He yawned again. "But what are you doing up? Its got to be like two-thirty in the morning there."

"Eli. We need to talk." Clare tried to hold back her tears.

"Okay. Shoot." Was all he said.

"I can't do this anymore?" She looked down.

"Do what?" That caught Eli's attention.

"These nightmares are too much." She sniffled.

"Huh? What nightmares? Clare what's wrong?"

"Ever since" -tear- "that night."

Eli immediately knew what she was talking about. "Clare. Why didn't you tell me? I asked you a million times to tell me if something was wrong! And you promised you talk to me."

"I Can't." she took a breath. "not anymore."

"Why? I love you Clare and will always be there for you."

"I'm sorry Eli. But-" She choked. "We need to break up."

Eli was speechless. "But-"

"All of this happened when you came into my life. I can't handle it anymore." Her tears ran like rivers.

Eli couldn't even look at her. "I understand."

"Bye." Clare said and shut her laptop when he wouldn't reply. She hugged her legs bawling into her knees. Heaving every few seconds from her crying.

Eli stared at his screensaver. A picture of him and Clare when she first came to dinner at his house. Clare smiling, leaning into Eli's shoulder, but Eli with a funny annoyed face. "AGH!" He screamed and chucked his laptop across the room. He buried his face into his palms in tears. Every muscle was flexed in uncontrollable anger and tortured sorrow.

**DON'T KILL ME! It had to happen. I'm sorry. But it just did. You will understand later if you REVIEW! I will update when I get enough and more reviews that I want. I'm not telling you how many I want so that just means you will just have to keep reviewing. I'm again sorry but it will all make sense later, I promise! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews :D and thanks for not killing me for how I ended Chapter 13. But here's Chapter 14. Hope you like it! READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!**

**[AUTHOR NOTE: I had a little bit of writers block and Halo helped inspire me a little.]**

Cece stormed into Eli's room. "Eli! You need to get out of the house! All you do is get home from school and crawl into bed!"

Eli said no words just pulled his covers up further.

"That's it." She yanked his covers off. "You are going to the station with your father today."

Eli sulked in the office as his father, Bullfrog was doing the radio show. He continually spun his phone on the table hopelessly wishing she would call. His hair was a mess, he was dressed in a band shirt and sweats. Didn't even bother to put on his necklace or bracelet or any of his rings. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days. He looked destroyed, miserable. He missed Clare. Every time he would try to call her, she wouldn't answer. He'd text her, she wouldn't reply. Instant message or video chat, she'd get off line immediately. He didn't understand. He knew what she said was true. But the one thing that got him was that it was just out of the blue like that.

Bullfrog entered the room chugging down a coffee. He glanced at Eli, looking at the sad expression on his face. Bullfrog sighed remembering Cece telling him to talk to Eli and figure out what is wrong. He walked up to the table, "So… son… How are things?" Eli gave him a death glare. Bullfrog sat down across from him. "That's it. You know what I'm doing. You're mom wants to know what's wrong. And she thinks you'll talk to me, son to father."

Eli sighed. "Fine. Clare broke up with me." Eli had a mix of anger and sorrow in his voice.

"Oh. Eli. I'm sorry. Do you know why?"

He blinked back his tears, as he opened his phone where his screensaver was a picture of Clare. "She said she can't handle being with me anymore. Everything bad showed up when I came into her life."

"That's not tru-"

"Are you kidding? I deserve worse than this. She's right. I'm no good for her." Eli snapped back.

"Is this about that whole bully thing? When that kid cornered you guys with a knife at the dance last year?" Bullfrog asked.

Eli looked down. "Let's just say it has gotten worse." Bullfrog didn't speak. Eli got up. "I'm going to meet up with Adam okay? I'll be home for dinner." And he was out the door without even a reliance.

Eli got to Adam's, he slowly got the strength to knock on his front door, since they hadn't talked since the day before the night Clare dumped him. Drew answered the door, and without question called Adam to come downstairs. Adam tampered down the stairs to see Eli at the door. "Hey man. What's up?"

"You want to come on a walk with me?" Eli said and Adam agreed.

They were not heading anywhere special, just following small paths. "So, what's going on with you dude? You've been distant."

Eli kicked a small rock into the field off the path. "Clare dumped me."

"Seriously? Why?" Adam was the most shocked anyone had ever seen him. He knew Eli and Clare and expected them to be together forever.

"You can't tell anyone." Adam nodded. "The night Clare's parents had me go looking for her. Before I was able to get to the park. Fitz was there." He paused. "He tried to rape her. Luckily, I got there in time before he actually did."

"Oh wow. So how does that relate to you two breaking up?" Adam asked.

She keeps having nightmares or something. And she said that none of this would of happened if I never came into her life."

"I'm sorry man. But she'll come around I know it. Clare loves you man. Like _in love with you. She probably just needs a break until this all passes." Adam comforted._

"_But how long will that take?" _

_Adam shrugged. "Romance her when she gets back."_

"_Adam! You're a genius!" Eli hugged him. _

_They pulled away awkwardly coughing, then fist pounded. "Hey and I know a perfect place too." Eli followed Adam, where he brought him to a little meadow area which had a large gazebo in the middle. The area looked abandon, with broken benches and some weeds in places, and pain chipping off the gazebo. "So what do you think? Romance potential?"_

"_It's… It's perfect! Where'd you find it?" He ran into the gazebo, seeing it's larger then he thought._

"_Drew and I were wandering around one weekend and just found it. Drew tried to bring Alli here all the time. But she never wanted to walk in the woods. So yeah. I guess it's mean for you and Clare." Adam responded. "When does she get back? 'Cause Sav and Holly J's secret masquerade at Above The Dot is tomorrow night. Do you know if she's coming?"_

"_Tomorrow morning. But she'll be too tired to go anyway."_

_Adam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Not if we get help from the expert of talking people into pathetic things like dances." Some answered, "Hey Alli. It's Adam. I was just wondering. What are you doing tomorrow?" "So you are going to the dance. Well…" "No, I'm not asking you out! I wanted to know if you are seeing Clare tomorrow?" "You are! Great! You need to talk her into going to the masquerade tomorrow night." "Why?"-He glanced at Eli who shrugged-"It's for Eli. I want to get them back together." A loud squeal came through the phone that Eli could even hear it, then there was some silence in the meadow because Alli was talking. "Great! So you will show up with Clare at ten. And Eli will try to win her back." He shut his phone_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here's Chapter 15, I'm sorry it took so long for something so short. I've been terribly busy. Finals, projects, other stuff. You know? *Sigh* Sometimes life gets in the way writing fanfiction. XD hahaha Well here ya go! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare got off the plane and entered the gate. Her father stood there with her bag with a big grin on his face. She walked up to him, after a staring glance up at her tall father. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. When they pulled away he said, "I guess you don't hate us for shipping you to your Aunt's for a week."

"Not at all. Sure I missed Alli and Adam and yeah. But it gave me time to think you know, time to listen to myself and not anyone else." Clare replied.

"Well, you better open your ears because someone is here with me to get you and you won't be able to shut her up." Clare immediately knew who he was talking about. So she looked around him and sitting a chair she could see her pink strapy heels and her long tan legs crossed. She removed her teen magazine revealing Alli smiling big toward Clare. They squealed loudly as they ran to each other, grasping one another in a tight hug.

"I missed ya girl!" Alli said.

"Same. I'm so glad you are here!" Clare replied as they pulled apart. They linked arms and started to walk through the airport toward the parking lot as Randall followed behind them.

"So you are coming to the masquerade right?" Alli asked climbing into the back of Randall's car.

"I don't know. When is it?" Clare asked. And Alli replied, "Tonight."

"Really? I have no time to pick out anything and it's kind of late notice." Clare scratched her head.

"No need. I have an outfit for you! You got to go." Alli put her hands together in a begging way. "Please? Since I don't want to go alone. So me and you can go stag together."

Clare chuckled. She looked at Alli who now had her lip out in a pout. "Fine. Only if you don't ditch me for some guy you meet."

"Don't worry _I _won't be ditching _you _tonight." Clare ignored her emphasis on the words "I" and "you" and begun simple small talk.

They got to Alli's, her parents weren't home and Sav was all ready at Above the Dot setting up for the dance. Alli was dressed in a pink Cinderella like dress with long sleeves, just shorter, cut a few inches above her knees, and a pink Mask that covered her whole top of her face with white feathers coming off the top and sides. She walked into her closet and walked out holding a two piece black formal outfit for Clare, with a black mask to match. Clare hid her smile with the comment, "You don't think it's too revealing."

"Do you care?" Alli handed it to her.

Clare looked at the outfit. "If we take pictures, none get to my parents." Alli squealed as Clare left to change. And Alli yelled, "This is going to be the greatest night ever!"

**Oh! Is Eli's plan going to work? Tell me what you think of the Chapter in the reviews. I hope you liked it. :D**

**By the way. I'm going to be a little more spontaneous when updating. I might not update for a week or two. Then have like three days in a row of updates. (And this is the same about all my stories) Just be patient when I don't and leave Reviews. They make me smile :D I just want the best for my readers. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally I got around to typing up Chapter 16. So here you go! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

"This isn't going to work. Maybe I should just go." Eli said to Adam as they stood at the drink table tapping his plastic cup nervously.

Adam looked at his fast moving hand. "Calm down Zorro." Commenting on his black tied back mask and fedora Eli was wearing. "Dude. Alli said she was bringing Clare. They are going to be here. Our plan is full proof."

"Maybe she's right. I'm horrible for her. I can't put her through more than I already have. She deserves better. Much better." Eli's voice broke into a sad tone.

Adam punched him in the arm. "Stop lying to yourself. You and Clare are perfect for each other, and _everyone _knows it." Eli glared at him. "Just be patient Goldsworthy. Your princess will be here soon enough."

Eli grinned for a second, then took a sip of his soda, looking around the room. He about choked on his drink when he noticed her. He slapped Adam for his attention and pointed over at a girl in the doorway dressed in black. "How do you know it's her?" Adam asked. Eli blinked a couple times, "I know those auburn curls and blue eyes anywhere." Walking around the stage was Alli in complete pink, followed by Clare. She was in a black lacey strapless corset top, with a silk ruffled skirt that cut off mid thigh, and a pair of black high-heeled Chuck Taylors. Then a lacey mask, that matched her top, covered her eyes, and her hair was curled more formally then she usually curls it. She was mouth dropping.

Eli stared until she got lost in the crowd. He turned around to face the drinks table, setting his cup down and leaning onto the table. "I can't do this." Adam looked at his tense friend, "Dude, we put too much work into this. You are at least going to _try._ And if you don't, I will have to personally beat you for making the biggest mistake of your life."

Eli looked up at him with sad eyes. Adam continued, "Okay. Now start off with the plan okay! I'm going to go say hi to her before you steal her off." Adam walked toward Alli and Clare, as Eli took a few deep breaths before walking the other way. Adam reached Clare tapping her shoulder. "Adam!" she exclaimed in joy. "The one and only. Now you've been gone for over a week. Get over here and give me a hug." Adam smugly said before they gave each other a friendly hug. "We missed ya here Edwards."

Clare smiled. "We?"

Adam slapped himself mentally for not catching that. "You know our fellow Degrassi students." He thought quick.

"Ah… That's real nice Adam. But tell me the truth. Is Eli here?" Clare asked in a mellow tone.

Adam looked around a bit. "I don't know. He was, but he could of taken off once he saw you."

"Oh." There was slight disappointment in her tone. Sav caught everyone's attention as the upbeat music stopped. He spoke over the microphone at the DJ spot. "Okay everyone! I hope you're all having a blast at our masquerade! We have a request by someone who would like to stay anonymous. But it's dedicated to Miss Clare Edwards! So grab your special someone and enjoy this soft melody." Clare's mouth dropped, but once the song started her eyes grew sensationally wide. The song was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. She remembered when Eli made fun of her for listening to it a long time ago, before they even dated. She recollected that she only played it, hoping he would listen to the lyrics and figure out that she liked him. But he would never pay attention.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

Clare bit her lip, and tried to keep herself from crying.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

'_Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginnin'_

_A reason for livin'_

_A deeper meanin', Yeah_

"Clare?" Adam asked in concern. She took in a mouthful of air, then said, "Adam. Where _is _Eli?" Adam looked down at her, "Why?"

She bit her lip again. "Because I think I've made a huge mistake." A grin grew on Adam's face. She stared at his smile, "What?"

… _And when the stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty …_

"I got the message." Eli said from behind her. She turned around swiftly, almost falling to see Eli standing up straight with a forgiving expression. "I got every single one of them. But I didn't think I was good enough for you. Just like I know I'm not now." Eli looked to the floor.

"Eli. I-" She choked up and he looked up. "I- don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." Eli said. "I don't want you to say anything until, if you let me, I show you something." She shut her lips and nodded her head. They both ran out of Above the Dot and to Morty that was parked just outside of The Dot.

**HAHAH I know it's a weird Chapter, but tell me what you think. I'll try my best to update all my stories a little more often lately. But what do you think? I love your criticism! :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**By the way, if you are trying to picture Clare's outfit here's some pictures of what I was imagining.**

**Mask(Take away the feather): .**

**Top & Skirt(Think of something like this but in two parts): .com/PrettyHotStuff-Black-Lace-Corset-Dress/dp/B0040IV9ZI/ref=pd_sbs_a_8**

**Shoes: .com/resize?sq=465&uid=1603309258**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't updated in forever! But yes, now you are able to figure out what Eli had planned. Sorry it took forever. Other stuff, then the holidays. So here you go READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! There's a song in this chapter, that also inspired me kind of. It's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Check it out. It's one of my all time favourite songs.**

"You had to show me the edge of the woods?" Clare asked rudely as Eli put Morty in park.

"It's inside the woods that I want to show you." Eli replied taking the keys out of the ignition.

"But it's cold. And I am in heels." Clare whined. Eli got out and climbed into the back to grab something. "I just want to remind you. _You_ are the one working to win _me_ back!"

A couple seconds passed after the back door closed. And Eli came around to Clare's door, opening it. "Exactly why I'm doing this." He helped her put on a big hoody of his that was in the back. Then picked her up in his arms like honeymooners do.

She hugged his shoulders. "Oh my god! Put me down before you drop me." Clare demanded, holding on as if her life was on the line.

He kicked the door shut. "C'mon! You have to admit, I'm trying. I don't want your feet to get all muddy."

He set her down. "I think I'll deal." She hid her smile. Eli held her hand as he guided her through the trees, along the path. Once Eli could see the opening for the meadow, he turned to and covered her eyes. "What? Now I can't see what you want to show me?"

Eli scoffed with his smirk as he continued to guide her to the meadow. They walked up to the gazebo, where Eli stepped on a button that lit up all the lights around the gazebo. He pulled out his stereo's remote and hit play where I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith came on. When he let go of her face and let her eyes see the display in front of them. Clare's mouth dropped, "Oh my… Eli… You didn't… for me?" She took a few steps closer to it. She then realized the blankets and pillows on the ground of the gazebo and a large basket pushed against the side on the floor.

Eli walked up to her. "I thought we could have a picnic." –He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers- "After a dance?" Clare looked down hiding her smile as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, and he did the same but placed his hand on her waist. They swayed to the music, Eli looking at her grinning as she kept looking at his chest. "Eli. You didn't have to do this?"

"I wanted to." She looked up at him finally smiling. She laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and he rested his chin onto of her curls. He started to sing with the music quietly, almost a whisper, "I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you, Right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine. And stay here in this moment. For all the rest of time."

"I didn't know you could sing." Clare mumbled from her buried face into his button up shirt. "You're really good." He didn't respond, just concealed his face into her curls to kiss the top of her head. The song stopped, and Eli pulled away to grab the basket and pull out some food for them to eat. Clare sat one of the pillows, "That was beautiful song. Can we listen to it again?"

Eli grin grew, as he hit the back button to repeat the song. "I got Clare Edwards to like an Aerosmith song. I'm pretty damn proud of myself." He pulled out some iced tea to pour into two glasses to drink. "I'm glad you liked it. It's one of my favourites, of slow songs. And I thought it fit perfectly with me… Us." Clare took a few sips, hoping it would disguise the smile she held. "So, I'm guessing that smile means you forgive me?"

She looked up, "It means more than forgiveness." Eli tilted his head smirking sweetly. Clare set her glass on the concrete, before climbing onto his lap and kissing him. "You know, how about a month ago I told you I _didn't_ want to sleep with you?" Eli raised his eyebrows. "I lied. I love you Eli. And… and… with all of this. I can't think of a reason to not want to tell you how much I love you. Except for, showing it."

Eli's mouth dropped. "Clare. Are you sure?" She leered at him before wrapping her hands around his neck. He fell back onto the blanket, she started to unbutton his shirt. Breathing when they pulled away for a moment, "Eli I love you. So much." And the music continued,

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

* * *

"Eli I love you. So much." Clare said with her breaths from the camera.

"This is perfect." A man said as he paused the camera. "Hahaha she won't know what got her." KC said smiling at another man leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette in the shadows of the ally.

"What are you thinking?" The man said inhaling another puff.

"I was thinking of sending it around the whole school." KC said.

"Oh C'mon. That's no fun." He chucked the cigarette onto the floor and out stepped into the bit of light there was, Fitz. "You want Clare back right?"

"Right." KC nodded.

"Then we need to get into her head." Fitz smirked as he tapped his temple.

"Well I was thinking send out to the whole school and blame it on Eli. She'd think He set up a camera or something and she will hate him, and come running back to me." KC explained.

Fitz gave him an idiotic look. "I thought you were supposes to be smart. Have you forgotten all of Degrassi has turned into a police state. They'll be able to figure out it was you."

"So... Say we found it when Eli was trying to show some kid."

"No he'll just deny it. And she will take his word over ours." Fitz took a second to think. "No. We need to do something dirty, and secretive." An evil grin grew on his face. "Blackmail."

"What do you mean?"

"I will blackmail her, threatening I'll show the video. Make her dump emo boy. Get her crying and upset. You go after her when she's most vulnerable. Boom. Bam. You get your girl. And you pay me." Fitz explained.

"I like it. But who will you show. Again, the whole school?"

He showed his teeth in this creepy smile. "Her parents. They're crazy Christians right?" KC nodded. "It's full proof dude. This will work."

"Hope you're right." KC said as he glanced at the camera again which showed a paused scene of Clare smiling after he rewound the video.

**Oh shit! Yep KC and Fitz are teaming up to mess with Eli and Clare. And yes Eli and Clare fucked. I'm heading for Major Drama Territory. hahahah. Well I'll update as soon as I can. but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	18. Chapter 18

**WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE? THIS MUST ME A PARALLEL UNIVERSE! Hahaha! Well yes, this is a new chapter, not just an update! I am so sorry for not updating. First, I had no inspiration, on top of that I was really getting into my other story "The Taming of Clare Edwards", then a lot of shit has come up. So it's been hard to write anything. But all your amazing reviews telling me to keep writing gave me inspiration! So thank you all the people who believed in this story. It helped me start typing it. So I've been sick, and it was a perfect time to try to get some writing done! So I don't know if this chapter is good or not. Kinda short. Well I guess all I can say is, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli's eyes flickered open; holding an arm up to cover the blinding sun rising from the east, waking him. The sun set half way behind the tall pine trees, and half above them. He sat up, looking around the gazebo. Clare was fast asleep lying on her pillow, resting her arm on it in front of her. The blanket was pulled up to her collarbone, and Eli pulled it up over her shoulders.

He got up when he found his jeans, sliding them on quickly. There was a beep that caught his attention. He looked around back at Clare; he lifted her skirt off the ground finding her cell phone blinking. Eli flipped it open, three missed calls from "mom" and two texts from Alli. One said "Your mom called. I said you are spending the night." The next one, "Tell me what happens tomorrow! I need full details! :D"

Eli rolled his eyes thinking,_ I hope she doesn't tell her everything_. And he slid the phone in his back pocket, so it didn't get lost. He glanced back at Clare, sighing, "What have I done?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Then he realized what was on her hand that was resting on the pillow by her face; or the lack of something. Her purity ring wasn't there. He tried to recall a time he hadn't seen her with it, but nothing. She always has it on.

She stretched and yawned. He just sat back as he watched her. She looked around at where she was, remembering the night prior, as she pulled the blanket up to cover her torso. Her eyes were wide, out of fear almost. "Here." Eli said lightly chucking a hoody of his; he had in case she got cold during their picnic. She immediately threw it on, sighing in relief it was long and was like a short dress on her when zipped up. "Eli?" She breathed.

"Get dressed. I'll drive you home." He demanded and she didn't argue.

* * *

The drive home was in silence. She gazed out the passenger window as he wouldn't take his eyes off the road. It seemed like a century just to pull up to Clare's. Eli put Morty in park and gripped the steering wheel. "Eli?"

He sighed, "What?"

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, holding back her weeping so she seemed calm. Even though every second he wouldn't talk to her was killing her inside.

He took his time to reply. First, blankly staring at the radio, "No." Then taking a breath before glaring at Clare, "_you_ did nothing wrong." His head fell back. "You should go."

"Eli? What did you do that I wouldn't like?" She scooted closer to him cautiously.

He looked back out on the road, and hit his steering wheel, "last night was a mistake."

"You're telling me this NOW!" She slid back away gathering her things.

"Clare." He whispered. She continued to mumble to herself angrily. "Clare." She was trying to hold her all her stuff in one arm, and trying to hide her tears, "You're a real jerk. Y'know that Eli!"

"Clare!" He snatched her wrist and twisted her to face him. All her stuff fell back on the floor. "Will you shut up?" She had fear in her eyes as he tightly gripped her arms. She felt weak and small compared to him. He pulled her in to kiss her. Their lips crushed one another. He let go with his right hand to grab the back of her head, running his fingers through her curls. Her left hand fell on his thigh clutching it tenser the more passionate the kiss got. Clare wasn't even trying anymore; his lips were too fast and intense for her. So he drew his face away from hers. "I love you Clare. More than you will ever know." He sighed and looked down, unable to look her in the eye. "I just don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for tainting something so amazing and pure."

Clare stared at him with confused eyes. "Eli. I was the one who came on to you. It was my decision. It's not like you pressured me or anything." She cupped his face to look at her. "You've been the greatest boyfriend ever. Nothing you can tell yourself will ever get me to stop loving you." She wrapped her arms around him. "Please remember that. You are all I want and nothing more. You are my everything."

After they hugged for a while, they pecked a kiss goodbye. Clare went inside her home, quietly assuming her mom was still asleep or just getting up. "Hey kid-o!" The voice surprised her as she was closing the door. She swiftly turned around to see Darcy's smiling face holding a cup of tea, standing in the kitchen looking straight at her.

**Oh! Darcy's back! :D**

**So what do you think? I little sketch, I know. But it's been forever. So yeah. Tell me what you think in the reviews please! :D if I get at least...hmmm...how about 5 reviews on this chapter, I will finish Chapter 19. So until then, if you want check out my other stories :D Well, _au revoir pour l'instant_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I know I said I was going to wait until I had at least 5 reviews. But I had a dream the other night and I think I can fit it into this story without having to rewrite a whole new fanfic and stick with this. I want to warn you all now, I am a dark person. I love horrors, thrillers, suspense. And I feel like I've done one too many "happy" stories lately. Do you know what I mean? Example, If you have seen Jesus, etc. part 2. What Eli wrote, I'm into that kind of stuff. Fucked up and awesome! I live for that stuff. And I've been making things too lovey-dovey. Very weird, especially since I don't believe in love. I think it's meant for Fictions and Fantasies. So I'm turning this love story into my kind of love story. Don't all start making assumptions yet! I will make it work. I won't go so crazy with Eli killing Clare like Malcom did to Rachel. No. I won't do that to you guys. But I'm going to make this work. And I really hope you will keep reading, because, I really like what I have in my head and I think it'll go well with what I already have written. Thank you all for understanding. Now READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

"Dar—Darcy? Hey! When did you get here?" Clare stuttered to say; staring at her sister who she hadn't seen in over a year and a half.

"I flew in a couple days ago. I just felt like it was time to come home." Darcy smiled, "Now stop staring at me like I'm a ghost and come give me a hug."

Clare dropped her heels and set her other objects down as she ran over to hug her long lost sister. They pulled away and Darcy held her hands, "My god, you've grown up so much. May I say, I love the new hair. And the dress! Where'd you get it?"

"Yeah… Where _did_ you get it?" Helen entered the room asking.

"Hi mom…" Clare nervously said.

She walked over to Clare; her arms crossed with stern eyes. "I thought you were spending the night at Alli's."

Clare thought for a moment, not recalling ever telling her mom that she was spending the night at Alli's. But she decided to roll with it, especially not wanting to tell her where she really was last night. "Yeah… I was."

"And you come home at seven in the morning?"

_Dammit! _"Her parents had to do something. I just crashed there after the dance, but I had to leave early this morning."

"And why weren't you answering my calls?"

"My phone died. Sorry." Clare immediately replied, as she stared into her mother's intense eyes.

"Fine. Now, go change out of that skanky outfit, and clean up, you look like a damn prostitute. Then get dressed, we're taking Darcy out for breakfast." Helen stormed away into the kitchen, as Clare followed her orders and ran up to her bedroom.

Clare sat at her vanity brushing her hair as tears built up about to fall. "Y'know, she's just looking out for you." Darcy said entering the room silently. Clare didn't answer. She sat down on her bed, looking at her reflection next to Clare's. "She just might have taken it too far."-Clare wiped her tears smearing her eyeliner-"You look really cute actually. You aren't a skank kid-o. You're beautiful."

Clare sniffled, "Thanks Darc." She kept failing at holding back her tears. Darcy wandered over to the chair by Clare, handing her a tissue. "Now, are you going to tell me who this mystery guy is?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Clare replied wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"Hun, you're wearing a guy's jacket."-She tugged on the shoulder-"Plus, I know you. You wouldn't get this dolled up if there wasn't someone to impress. Plus, I saw you. Last time I checked, the Bhandari's didn't drive _a hearse_."

Clare chuckled lightly. "His name is Eli. We've been going out since December, but we've like each other forever. But there's been a lot of drama, that there is no time to explain. And we were broken up for about a week, and we got back together last night."

"And you slept with him?" Darcy assumed, but Clare's face gave it away when she snapped her head up to look at her, but didn't say anything. "Clarebear. It's obvious. I've been down that road before, sort of." Clare looked down in shame. "You stay out all night and he drops you off. All the signs are there. Mom calls you a million times, no answer. She calls Alli, you just happen to have been asleep. You come home early, in an amazing outfit from the night before. Stayed in your boyfriend's car for a while talking before actually getting out. Wearing his jacket. You're not even wearing your abstinent ring."-She started to help Clare wipe off the smeared makeup.-"You just need to tell me one thing. Are you happy?"

Clare hesitated, before realizing she was asking about Eli, "Very. He makes me feel like I'm floating, at the same time keeps me grounded. He's my rock, my love, my… everything."

"Well I'm glad he makes you happy. Now you should change and shower. I'm going to talk mom out of breakfast."

Clare hugged Darcy, holding her embrace tightly. "Thanks. I love you Darcy."

She kissed the top of Clare's head. "I love you too." She got up and started to head toward the door, "This time I'm not leaving you Kid-o."

Clare put on flare jeans and a sweater, and then kept her hair flat; trying to look the least bit of a skank. Downstairs Darcy and Helen were talking in the kitchen, when Clare walked outside into the morning crisp air. She took a seat on the steps, holding her arms. "Hey." Fitz said from the sidewalk.

Clare jumped, "What are you doing here? Go away! I swear I'll call the police!" He started to walk closer, "I just wanna talk."

"Yeah right! Last time I saw you, you tried to- and I got sent off to Victoria for a week." She inched her way back.

"I swear. I'm not going to try anything. We're on your territory and I'm not going back to Juvie," he said, and she froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I did that night. I was drunk and… It doesn't matter. You'll never believe me." He started to turn away.

"Believe what?"

He stopped in his tracks. "That Eli isn't right for you."

"Why do you say that?"

Fitz kicked the ground, "because, why would he defile something so beautiful."-She creased her eyebrows in confusion-"You need to be with someone that doesn't trick you into sex."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned toward the door, but stopped once she heard her own voice, "_Eli! Eli! Err… I love you! Errr…" _She held the doorknob.

"That ungrateful night where Emo-boy stole your virginity. Would you like to relive it over and over again?" He said with scum in his voice. "Because you can…for a price."

She ran up to him after noticing the video camera in his hands. "Give me that!" He wouldn't so she reached for it, but he held it up above his head.

"You want it so badly? Do as I say, and you will receive what you want. Or else this gets leaked."

"You're blackmailing me?" Clare yelled.

"Blackmail is such a sinister word. I like to say, getting what we want." She stopped trying to get the camera and crossed her arms in surrender. "First, dump your loser boyfriend. And make it hurt, he deserves it."

"Too late, I already did that a week ago and it was Hell. And I'm not putting him through that again."

"Let me guess. Did he tell you he loved you? Said he didn't deserve you? Said you were his whole world?" She gasped, before slapping him in his face. He furrowed his brows, the slapped her back with the back of his hand. She cupped her eye in pain, and Fitz walked off, "Now, when you feel like not letting anyone see you and Goldsworthy's sex tape. Call me up."

**So what do you think? And I know this isnt' that dark, but I'm gradually going into it to seem more realistic, since the first 18 chapters were very suttle. I don't want to throw in my fucked up ideas all at once, or else it just ruins the story. Well I hope you all stick around with me. This is going to be good I think. Well please review! I would like to know what you think. Thank you. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	20. Chapter 20

**what is this? An update? I don't believe it! Well believe it. I finally got around to posting this chapter. I'm not going to say much, but sorry for not being around. Super tough to find "Me" time. But I want to tell you all, if you want updates about my videos or stories. Follow me on Tumblr(link is on my homepage) Or Twitter. Twitter will have automatic links to my tumblr posts. So I will post my updates there. If one will be soon or if you will have to be a little more patient. Sorry again. I don't mean to leave you all hanging. Well READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

"Clare. Clare!" Eli's voice spoke. She shook her to wake her up. "Clare!" She jumped awake almost whacking Eli in the face. "Whoa! Edwards, watch your right hook." He smirked at her surprised face, as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She grabbed her clock to see it was almost nearly ten the next day.

Eli stared at her face in unbelief. "I should be asking you where you got that black eye." He lightly stroked it with the tips of his fingers. "Who did this to you? I just saw you yesterday and you didn't have this then."

She grabbed a mirror to look at the purple blotch on her cheekbone. "I…uh…I fell."

"Clare. Even I know that's a lie. Tell me the truth." He held her hands.

She kept looking away, uncomfortably; refusing to look him in his eyes. "Fitz." His eyes widened after her weak voice spoke, "Excuse me?"

"Fitz. He showed up yesterday… I got scared and slapped him. So he did the same." She said nervously. _I can't let Eli know the truth. He'll do something horrible and I can't lose him, _she thought to herself.

Eli jumped to his feet, brushing his bangs with his fingers. "What the hell is wrong with you Clare? Do you not remember what happened less than two weeks ago?"

"Of course I remember! _Why_ I slapped him!" She yelled back throwing her covers off and standing up.

"God Clare! Could you be more stupid?" He grunted, slamming his fists on her desk. Clare sighed loudly angrily; crossing her arms as she stared at him with resentment. Eli caught his words and twisted back to face her, "Clare, I didn't mean it like that." She glanced away, unconvinced. "I'm sorry. What I meant was why didn't you just run when you saw him? Or call me?"

"Because I can stand up for myself."

"Clare," he sighed. "I'm your boyfriend. I have to be there to protect you. You can't do everything on you own. Especially against someone like Fitz. Plus, he's my problem. He doesn't have the right to pull you into it."

"How do you know that for sure? What if I am a huge involvement to this all?" She defended for some reason; she wasn't sure why she was.

"Yeah, because your my girlfriend! If I lose you, it gets to me. Fitz is going to use you Clare to get to me!" He reached for her hands, but she pulled away and crossed her arms again.

She opened her bedroom door, "Get out. I have to get ready for Church anyway. I'll call you later and we'll talk about this. And _don't _go looking for Fitz!"

"Clare? He hit you. I can't let this go-" Eli's eyes were sincere.

"I'm serious Eli! Now just go." She said grimly. Eli's mouth dropped in a gasp. He exited her door and trotted down the stairs boisterously; slamming the front door as he exited.

"I never liked that boy," Helen said to Darcy from the kitchen.

"I thought he was nice… We should go talk to her." Darcy suggested, and they both started to head upstairs. They opened Clare's door to see her looking in her mirror, putting cover-up over her black eye. "Clarebear!"

Helen ran up to her to look at the black eye. "Did Eli do this to you?"

"No mom! Eli didn—"

"Don't defend him! We heard you two fighting. I forbid you from ever seeing him again!" Helen interrupted Clare.

"Mom! That's not fair!" Clare rose to her feet, but Helen ignored her and stormed out of her room.

Darcy spoke up, "Maybe it's for the best Kid-o."

She looked at Darcy with surprised animosity. "Darcy, he _didn't _do it!"

"Oh yeah. Then who?" She was genuine.

Clare pressed her lips together, scared to tell her the truth. _If I tell her Fitz did it, they'll go find him and they'll figure out why he hit me in the first place. Fuck! _Clare thought.

"I know you love the guy and he was your first. But, if he's willing to hurt you. He doesn't deserve you." Darcy consoled.

"Fine. I'll break up with him. For you guys." Clare stated.

* * *

Clare sat on the swing with her hands in Eli's hoody pocket; lightly swinging back and forth. Tracing her foot through the woodchips as she dragged them. The famous leather jacket appeared in the corner of her eye. Eli sat on the swing next to her. "I'm really sorry Clare. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. It's just, I care about you. Love you, and when things like this happen. I have to be there to stick up for my lady."

She looked up, smirking at Eli. "I know. And thanks. I was just a little Edgy this morning. But I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"My mom and Darcy saw my black eye and think you did it," she quietly replied.

"What? Why didn't you tell them Fitz did it? You could send him back to Juvie and get him out of our lives for good." Eli ranted, but she didn't say a peep. "Clare? Is something wrong?"

"If I tell them Fitz did it…they won't believe me." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I think we need a break."-Eli's eyes widened-"But not for real. Fake a break up. Just until all of this passes over."

Eli thought about it, "Smart. Act like we are broken up for a little bit. You rents forget about the black eye fiasco, Fitz stops going after you. Win Win."

Clare chuckled up a smile, "We can just meet here every other night when no one is around."

"You little devil. See this is why I love you." He pulled her up to her feet and planted his lips upon hers. Her cheeks flourished all shades of red. "Now let's talk a plan."

**What did you all think? Just review! You know I love them :D Well I'm going to say again, if you want my updates and etc. follow me on tumblr/twitter. Both on my Profile. Thank you for reading and Reviewing! I appriciate it so much. Love you all :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this took me FOREVER! But I got caught up with other things, and since I already have the final chapter of this story written, I need to make sure I write the rest of the chapters good enough to fit. I think maybe, I'll only have one more chapter before the finale! Just so I can get this story over with. Well, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Clare sat in The Dot, sipping her coffee impatiently. When Eli walked in saying, "Hey Clare. Sorry I'm late." He leaned in for a kiss and she scooted away. "Something wrong?"

Clare took a deep breath. "Yeah…Us…I just…"

Eli cut her off, "don't dare say what I think you're about to."

"I can't do this anymore. We aren't meant to be together," she said, with a sadden voice.

"But we are! I love you Clare," he pleaded.

"I know, but…we need to break up." She jumped to the final part of her sentence, looking down after.

"No…" he growled.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry! I'll change. I'll do anything." He begged.

"But you won't. That's why I think we're better off apart. I'm sorry," Clare finished.

He had no words. He refused to look at her as he grabbed his coat and charged out the door. Climbing into Morty and taking off. Clare paid for her drink, huddling into her jacket as she held a sad frown on her face.

As she was leaving, she was interrupted by a slow applaud. Looking into the ally to see Fitz, "very well done. You know how to follow directions."

She made her way toward him and with a hushed rude tone, "I did it. Now give me the video."

He pulled out the camera, handing it to her, but snatched it away before she could grab it. "You think I'd hand over this gold that easily? Tsk, Tsk. How do I know you aren't going to go running back to emo-boy after I do?" she glowered at him, until he continued, "I have another task for you. Go back out with KC."

"K.C? My ex? They guy who cheated on me, dumped me, and then knocked up the girl he left me for? I think not!" She ranted in anger.

"Oh but, he's madly in love with you still. Honestly. He told me himself." Fitz went on, "Go out with him, make him happy, and you will get what you want."

"This is blackmail. I could report you."

"You could. But then you'd have to explain to your parents that you fucked Eli. Let the entire school see you and Eli's awkward night. And have to live with that shame for the rest of your life."

Clare stared him down, "Fuck you! Why would you want me to get back with the guy who broke my heart?"

"Because it would piss off Eli. And let's just say I'm a good guy trying to help out a friend." He was quick on his answer.

"You and KC are friends? Now I definitely don't want to get back together with him."

"Okay then. I guess this is going on the internet then." He waved the camera around.

"Fuck you…" she mumbled. "Fine! I'll do it."

* * *

Midnight came and Clare was walking to the park after sneaking out. Which was a lot harder now that Darcy was back and they were sharing a room again. She was trying to form sentences in her head for what she was about to tell the man she loves. She had no clue how she was going to break this news to him. "Clare!"

_Too late! _She said in her head. Eli was already running from the swings to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to kiss her while spinning her. "You are a phenomenal actress. We have even fooled Adam!"

Clare wasn't as in enthusiastic as him. "You okay? Did you get the video from Fitz?" He asked setting her back on her feet.

"No…He wouldn't give it to me."

"That bastard! I'm going to beat his face in!" He was about to storm off but she pulled him back.

"He just wants one thing," Clare said, and Eli's eyes widened remember the last time she said that to him, he suspected that she was going to sleep with him.

"Another apology?" he asked scared for the answer.

"No." Clare hadn't caught on to the connection Eli was making. Making her tone sound as if she was leaning toward the other thought in his head.

"No. No! You're not sleeping with that douchebag!" Eli screamed.

"What? No. And be quiet!" She hushed. "He…he wants me to go back out with KC."

"That dick? Hell no! I won't allow it." He started to storm off again, but she stopped him.

"I know you're just trying to protect me. But what he wants is for you to be mad. To get jealous. He wants you to be crushed." She explained. "I'll talk to KC tomorrow. Go on a date. Then I'll have the video and we can forget about this."

"Why don't you just turn him in?" He argued.

Clare stared up at him with innocent eyes, "because, then everyone will know, Eli. I just can't deal with that. And everyone knowing it was recorded too. It's just…I can't I'm sorry."

Eli cuffed her hands, "I understand. I'm sorry too. This is my fault. You don't deserve to get in the middle like this." He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know... Kind of sucked. I don't know. I just haven't been in the "New Semester, New Clare" mood lately. So I'm BSing these chapters so I can post the last one. Because, I absolutely LOVE the last chapter! :D But it's also the way I role. So All I can do is hope that you guys like it. :) Well review! :D Tell me if you love it, or if it sucks! XD Love ya all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is the Third to Last chapter! It was going to be second to last, but I thought it was too long. So this is what came out! :D well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

KC sat across the table slurping his spaghetti into his mouth. Then, would smile at Clare while she pushed her salad around on her plate not eating it. KC wiped his mouth and set his hands in his lap. "Y'know, I'm really surprised you asked me out."

Clare looked up as she grabbed her attention, while she was dazed out of the moment. "Oh. Yeah. Well…I just thought…"

"No. I really appreciate it." He sighed. "See Clare, I need to apologize for what I put you through last year. You never deserved that. Especially sense I never completely got over you,"-he grabbed her hand across the table-"I'm just thankful for the second chance."

Clare stared at his hand upon hers for a while until looking up with glistening eyes. "Well thanks. For your apology. That's all I really wanted."

He smiled and she held a soft grin. Until her eyes caught sight of Fitz smirking at her, as he walked toward the back where the restrooms were. Clare stuttered, "Uh… will you excuse me? I need to use the ladies room real quick." She got up setting her napkin on the table.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just get the check," He replied nonchalantly.

Clare made it to the back where down the hall stood Fitz by the payphones. She stomped her way over to him and said, "I went on a date with him. Now can I have the video. Please?"

He smirked. "But your dates not over yet…"

Clare's jaw dropped. "He's paying for the check as we speak! It's over."

"Naw…it's not. Take him home." He sneered as he lowered the camera from his hand, hanging from the strap around his middle finger. "And show him what you do best, Clarebear."

Clare's eyes widen as she gaped in a huge breath. "N-n-n-no! I can't!"

"Why? You won't be cheating on Eli. Unless…you have something you'd like to tell me?" He cocked his head to the side with a smug, sarcastic look on his face.

Clare got herself together and licked her lips angrily, and gulped. "You know…this is like rape pretty much."

"Not if he has your consent." She didn't reply. "And don't worry. Your mom and sister aren't going to be home for a few hours. I saw them just leave for dinner and a movie."

"But, you're making me do it. Blackmailing me. And what are you doing stalking my family?" She allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

He chuckled crudely. "Well it's your choice." He walked passed her swinging the camera back and forth.

"All right!" She groaned cursing herself, as she lowered her head and shut her eyes while facing away from him.

"That's my girl," he sighed with power in his voice and he set his hand on her neck, brushing her hair back to whisper in her ear, "See you tonight to pick up your_ reward_." He placed a condom in her hand, "don't forget this." and left, leaving Clare with stray tears on her face and chills down her spine.

XXX

KC walked Clare up to her door. And with his hands shoved in his hoody pockets he nervously said, "Well I had a great time Clare."

Clare put the key into the lock to open it. Letting her feel the disappointment of knowing her mom and Darcy really aren't home. She took a deep breath and said, "Won't you come inside though?"

He eagerly followed behind her looking around her living room once she switched on the light. "I forgot how nice your place is."

"Yeah. Well it's no group home…" She sadly said looking down at a note her mother left her, reading that they wouldn't be home for another two hours. She sighed depressingly.

"Well, actually, I moved in with my mom. She's out of jail and clean. So she took me back in and it's been pretty great so far." He was admiring pictures on the wall.

Clare walked back up to him surprised. "Really? Wow… but what about Kev—"

"My dad, Kevin. Still in jail. Hoping I'll never have to see that bastard again," He looked down at his feet. "I'm surprised you still remember that. You and Jenna are the only ones who I ever told."

Clare smiled. "Well, you trusted me. I couldn't let that go completely."

"I really do love you Clare. You were the first person I ever _really _let into my life. First one I ever trusted. First I ever told my past to. First girl I ever loved." He went on grinning down at her. She tried to hide the smile creeping on the corners on her lips. "But I fucked up the best thing to ever happen to me. And fucked up the situation after that too." He sat down on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you did get Jenna pregnant then _left_ her." She sat down next to him.

"Because she lied to me!" He snapped. "Sorry…She must have told you what she did right?" He took a few breaths calming down. But Clare shook her head. "I would have thought she would have told you now that you guys are all buddy, buddy. She lied to me about being on birth control. She literally told me 'It's alright. I'm on the pill.' So it's not my fault! Now Jenna is forcing me to pay child support and all that shit, for the mistake _she _made." His head fell.

Clare rubbed his back, and rested her chin on his tense shoulder. "I'm sorry KC."

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. KC slowly enclosed the space between each other, and pressed his lips upon hers. She hesitated to kiss back. But when they pulled away she said softly, "Let's take this upstairs."

His eyes broadened in surprise. "Woah! Where did that come from? What happened to the Saint Clare I fell in love with last year?"

Clare stood up and reached her hand out to him. "She died." He was caught off guard with how seriously she said her answer. But gave and eager impression holding her hand out to him. He held her hand as she dragged him up to her bedroom.

They sat on the edge of her bed when she started to kiss him again. But KC pulled away asking, "Are you sure about this Clare?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She choked on her voice, coming out in a low tone. KC scrupled back to her lips. Where he allowed his lips to trace down to her throat, but he could catch the heavy breathing she was strangling on. He pulled away to meet her eyes filled with tears building up. He got up and brushed his bangs back, "Who's putting you up to this?"

"No one!" Clare argued, failing miserably because of her expressions. KC stared her down. "Fitz…" She mumbled. "He has something I need and he won't give it to me unless—"

"Unless you sleep with me?" He hollered. He rubbed his eyes. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I know what Fitz is keeping from you." Clare's mouth dropped, enclosing her jacket out of discomfort. He crouched to be eye to eye with Clare. "I never wanted him to force you to do anything for me." She was still confused, so he continued after sliding her desk chair over to sit down. "I met Fitz one night at the drug store and we started talking and hanging out. He seemed like a pretty chill dude. And we realized we had something in common. I wanted to get back together with you as much as he despised your ex, Eli. So he came up with this plan to break the two of you up. All I wanted was to be with you. I never knew he would take it as far as he has. And I'm really sorry."

She choked up, and then nodded her head. "I understand. And I forgive you. But—"

"But you still love Eli."

"And, we're sort of still together." She sighed. "We faked our break up so I could get that video from Fitz. But then he added other stuff like go out with you. Then he told me to sleep with you and I would meet him tonight to get it." Tears started to stream down her face.

KC sighed, grabbing her shaky hands. "I'll get that video for you." She looked up, and he grabbed the back of her head so he could kiss her forehead. "You don't deserve this. And it's partially my fault. So I'll get you that video. You can delete it forever and go on with your happy life with Eli."

She cupped the one hand still holding hers. "Thank you KC." An innocent hopeful smile appeared on her sad lips. KC left her without even a smile, just an expressionless look. She could feel more tears pouring down her face as she curled into a ball on her bed, hugging her pillow.

**Yep! KC is a good guy! I feel like I've made him a bad guy too many times, and he's getting enough shit for what he's doing on the show. But I secretly still love KC. And I hope he's smart and does the right thing in the end! :D Well thanks for reading. I'll be posting the last 2 chapters soon. Love ya! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy Shit! I got WAY too into my "4 Guys and a Clare" story, I completely forgot to post the last two chapters of this! I'm mad at myself, because this is like the only story where I personal ADORE the ending. Well here's Chapter 23 and I'm going to post 24 immediately after so I don't forget about it and it will just be completed. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

"Fitz! Fitz!" KC screamed down an alleyway. Fitz appeared from the other side, lowering his hood that hid his face and hands in his pockets. "I need that video!"

Fitz stared at him. "What? Did Saint Clare not put out?" KC could see his crooked, evil smirk in the moonlight.

He slowly made his way closer to him. "C'mon dude. Seriously. This isn't funny anymore."

"You're backing out? C'mon! I can finish off Goldsworthy and you can get your girl! All ends wel—"

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE BLACKMAILING HER!" KC roared with anger. "This isn't fair! Why can't you just let Clare and Eli be happy and _together_?"

"Because I got sent to that hell of Juvie because of that _dick _and his little whore of a girlfrien—" Fitz's sentence was interrupted by KC's fist making contact with his jaw. Fitz fell on the pavement, as KC shook the pain of his hand away he yelled back, "Don't you dare call Clare a whore!"

"Hey! You didn't have to sit in Juvie for two months—"

KC cut him off again. "Do you fucking know me? No you don't! This means you have no idea I spent a lot of my time in and out of Juvies, which afterwards landed me in one group home after another! So don't give me your pity! You got sent there for stabbing a _wall… _a fucking WALL!" KC took a deep breath, as he watched Fitz scruple back on his feet. "You think you're the biggest badass. You're a weakling. You're way of payback is making his girlfriend break up with him. I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly." KC scoffed.

Fitz stared at KC in silence with an angry look. He then suddenly shot a fist into KC's face. Then when KC grabbed his nose, Fitz held his shoulders and threw him to the ground. Kicking him a couple of time in the abdomen, before saying, "I'll show you I can hurt! By the way - Don't wait up for Clare in the morning. She won't be the same girl tomorrow." He rammed his foot one more time before taking off down the alley and out of sight.

XXX

Clare laid in her bed, still cuddling her pillow. Suddenly she heard a loud thump come outside her balcony door. She bit her lip, keeping quiet, watching the shadow move behind the curtain. She shut her eyes terrified when she heard a knock. "Clare, it's me!" Eli shouted.

She jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes dry and opened the door, relieved to see Eli smirking at her. He made his way passed her, "So how was your _date? _Did you guys end it in the bedroom?" He sarcastically asked chuckling to himself, sitting down at her desk and spinning in the chair. Clare tensed up, holding back the tears. Eli stopped, "Woah, Clare I was kidding."

"I know." She choked out.

Eli's eyes widened and mouth dropped. He slowly made his way up to her, asking, "_Did _you sleep with him?"

Clare wiped her eyes. "No! But Fitz wanted me to. He said if I didn't I wouldn't get the video. But KC told me the truth. He's a good guy…" She sniffled and Eli immediately pulled her into a hug. "Apparently all of this happened because Fitz want's to ruin your life and KC wanted to be with me."-she paused as he pulled her away slowly; furrowing his brows in confusion-"Fitz wants you as unhappy as possible for some reason. So he pawned KC into helping him because he knew losing me would suck to you. And KC wanted _me. _He's out getting the video from Fitz now for me."

"Well…that's a lot to take in. I'm just really sorry you got pulled into me and Fitz's shit. You don't deserve this." He hugged her once again, burying his face into her hair.

She pressed her ear against his chest hearing every worried heartbeat of his. "I just want this all to be over. I wish we could just die and start a new life over together." Eli let a stray tear fall.

"Awe. Don't you two look cute?" Fitz said in the doorway. They turned around to look at the man they didn't even notice come in. Gripping each other's arms with heads turned to face Fitz, wide-eyed.

"How'd-d-d y-y-you get in here?" Clare stuttered with fear. Eli stepped forward, pushing Clare behind him.

"You need to remember to lock your doors Miss Edwards." Fitz sneered, taking a few steps closer to them.

Eli stepped back with Clare, trying to cover her as much as possible. "Fitz…Stop. You don't need to drag Clare into this. This is _our _fight. She doesn't deserve to be involved."

"Oh, but you're wrong. This is all about her. Over time she's…" –he stepped closer gliding his hand across her bed, with one hand behind his back- "She has begun to _fascinate _me."

Eli glared at him, before jumping to hit him. Fitz stopped him in his tracks, knocking him on the ground. Clare was about to run to Eli's side, when Fitz caught her covering most of her face with a rag with chloroform on it. She struggled to pull away with no avail. Suddenly her legs stopped jutting out in different directions and her body relaxed into unconsciousness.

Once Eli was on his feet again, he charged for Fitz again. Fitz dropped Clare to the floor and grabbed a jewelry box on her dresser, hitting Eli over the head with it as hard as he could. Eli collapsed on the floor, unconscious next to Clare's lifeless body.

XXX

KC ran into the Edward's house, thankful, yet not that it was unlocked. "Clare? Clare?" He raced up the stairs skipping every other step. "Clare?" He pushed open her bedroom door to see Eli lying on the floor, looking dead. "Eli!" He dropped to the ground next to him, flipping him over and checking his breathing. Luckily he was. He started to slap his face, yelling, "Eli! Eli! Wake up! Where's Clare?"

Eli's eyes fluttered open slowly. "KC?" KC sighed with relief, as he helped Eli sit up. "Ow! Why does my head hurt?" He grabbed the back of his hair feeling it in wet clumps. When he pulled his hand away he noticed blood on his fingers. "Oh shit!" He screamed.

"Eli…What happened? Where's Clare?" KC asked trying to calm him, but still concerned.

"Well, I was here with Clare when…Fitz came in. Shit! He took her! Where would he have taken her?" Eli jumped to his feet completely ignoring the pain he was in. Pacing around like a crazy person.

KC sat against a wall slamming his head against it. Trying to remember anywhere Fitz would probably bring Clare. "Hey wait!" He stood up quickly. "C'mon!" He grabbed Eli and raced him outside where they jumped into Morty. "I know where he might be!" Eli nodded as he turned on the ignition and speeded down the road.

**So what did you think? Well, I guess you will understand in like two seconds because I'm posting Chapter 24 right after. Just so I can get this over with. Okay, thank you for reading! Love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! I can't believe I can FINALLY post this chapter! I wrote this one chapter a LONG time ago. And let me warn you, it's very different. And I don't know if you all will like it. But like I've said before I'm really into this kind of stuff. I've been writing WAY too many cliches and happily ever after lately. So now that I can post the finale to the FIRST story I ever started on here. I can't believe it took me so long. And for those readers that stuck around when I was thinking of stopping this story in general and keeping me writing it. I'm glad I can finally finish it and let you all read the conclusion to the story that has been around for way too long now. XD well don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

In the ravine, trash was scattered everywhere which included things such as broken liquor bottles, empty cigarette packs, crushed cans formed to be used as pipes, used condoms, and a bunch of unnecessary other samples of trash. There were broken down cars and vans scattered around; with a bunch of broken/ripped up chairs around a bonfire pit. It recently got busted so everybody was steering clear of it until it blew over. But until then, for the moment as the rain lightly was sprinkling, Clare was uncomfortably sitting on the muddy ground; her hands tied to the bumper of an old wrecked up car with white rope. Her lips were duct taped together to prevent her from screaming and had a bandana covering her eyes.

She was struggling to escape, knowing there was no way. Screaming obnoxious grunts that no one could hear. She scuffled her fingers to try and remove her blindfold. She managed to bring it down to the bridge of her nose; examining her surroundings. It was dark but was able to see she was in the ravine. It was weird since the last time she was here; her and Alli were hanging out with Johnny and were talking American literature with Bruce. But she reminded herself that that semi-pleasant memory was nothing compared to the nightmare she was living. Fitz walked into her view. "Why hello princess. You're finally up."

Clare stayed quiet.

"Silent treatment? Not even a mumble?" Fitz amused himself.

She mumbled behind the tape but Fitz managed to hear that she was meaning to say, "Fuck you Fitz!"

"Watch your language young lady! I see one thing you picked up from Eli was his dirty mouth," Fitz continued laughing at his own statements.

She started to wriggle her arms, hoping it would loosen the knot, but all it did was bruise her forearms and wrists. Fitz laughed at her and she cried hopelessly. She mumbled, "What are you gonna do with me?"

"What's that? I don't understand you. Speak clearer," He crouched in front of her so their faces were inches apart.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled a little sharper.

"Why?" He rose to his feet and paced back and forth in front of her. "Maybe because, your pathetic boy-toy got me arrested then thrown in Juvie. He's a psycho dude who really needs to learn his lesson."

"WHAT? How?" She mumbled, now they tape becoming a little bit looser. But not loose enough.

Fitz snapped his gaze toward her. "By taking the one thing he loves the most and ruining it." Clare's eyes widened as he made his way over toward her. She started to kick and scream; hoping to hit him, but he managed to hold down her legs by sitting on her. "Calm the fuck down bitch!" Tears streamed down from her eyes. She shut them and buried her face into the rope around her wrists. "I was trying to help KC get to you. But sense he wussed out, I think I'll go back to having you all to myself." He bent down and started to kiss her neck; beginning to unbutton her blouse.

Suddenly, "Clare!" Eli yelled running toward them. KC was on his right, following behind. Fitz jumped up to head toward them. Eli instructed to KC, "You get Clare out of here, and get the cops. I'll deal with this Neanderthal."

Eli stripped off his jacket and tackled Fitz head on, making them both fall on the ground. Fitz grabbed Eli throwing him off and started to punch him. As KC pretty much flew toward Clare, "Don't worry! I'll get you out of this!" He said as he untied the rope. Once it was loosened, it slipped through KC's fingers and off Clare's wrists. She tore off the Duct tape and yanked the bandana off. KC grabbed Clare's wrist, "C'mon! We have to go!"

They ran about six meters away, until Clare pulled her hand from his. "I can't. I have to stay with Eli. I can't just leave him!"

"Clare. That guy's a psycho! Let's go get help. Eli can take care of himself until then." KC argued.

"I don't care! You go get help, please! I'm going to stay and help Eli!" KC gave up, and he nodded. They both ran opposite directions.

Clare made her way back to the fighting grounds as the rain continued to pick up. Eli punched Fitz in his jaw, and Fitz grabbed Eli by his collar and threw him against the van, denting the door. Eli was collapsed on the ground, looking in serious pain. He was cut up from the broken glass he just fell on, and cupping his already injured head. Clare caught her voice from screaming his name. Then, quickly deciding what to do; she jumped on him; starting to choke him. Fitz couldn't breathe, and could feel the blood rushing to his head as her grip around his throat tightened.

He wobbled weakly over by the picnic table; flipping her off his back and onto hers on top of the table. Her breath was knocked out of her, and she felt searing pain rise up her spine, and through all her limbs. Eli struggled to get up, "No one hurts the girl I love and gets away with it!" Once on his feet he charged for Fitz. Clare's head dangled off the side of the picnic table, and dazedly watched Eli confront Fitz.

Eli raced his way toward Fitz. But that's when Fitz slipped his switchblade out of his pocket and swiftly turned around when Eli was about to pounce on him. The knife plunged into Eli's abdomen. A loud gasp of air escaped from Eli's lips. As Clare screamed, rolling over ignoring the feel of the pain. Eli's eyes were glazed over, mouth hung open slightly, and his entire body was lightly shaking. He could feel every ounce of blood in his body rush through his veins, as his shirt got wetter and wetter. Every millisecond seemed like a life time.

"This time I didn't miss," Fitz grunted as he yanked his knife out of Eli's front. His hands covered in his blood. Eli fell to the ground, grasping his stomach; but his eyes wouldn't stay open. "Now I'm finally done with you." Fitz started to walk off and Clare leapt to Eli.

She tucked her knees under his upper body, and removed her shirt to hold pressure on the wound. "Don't worry Eli. Everything's going to be alright." She cradled his torso, still trying to keep pressure. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"-she screamed, then mumbled as she rested her cheek on the top of Eli's head-"I hope KC got help quick." Eli's eyes closed, he couldn't fight it anymore. But he was still breathing, but it was slow. When she noticed, she whispered to him in a broken voice. "Eli! Please. Please hang in there. I am so sorry! I love you Eli!"

Her tears continued faster and faster. She could barely breathe on her own because of her crying. She tried to scream for "help" again, but it just came out in a screech. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. She flashed back to every good memory they shared: from when they first met, screaming at their bench, first kiss, first date, spending the night at his place, their amazing night after the masquerade. _How could such an amazingly pleasant memory, lead to this horror filled situation? _She kissed the top of his head again, but not pulling away; just stayed like that.

Fitz grabbed the white rope that he tied Clare up. He stared at the loving sight before him; slowly walking up to them. "I'm sorry Clare," he whispered. She rose her head up slightly; unsure of what she had just heard. Then the sound of sirens in a far distant sounded and a feeble smile grew on her lips. "Everything's going to be alright. I love you Eli." Till, the rope fell in front of her, hugging her neck. She reached for the rope trying to stop it. But couldn't. Fitz's blood covered fingers smeared across her neck as he held the rope so close. She choked on her air supply, gaging on her own screams. Eli's eyes twitched open to see a blurred vision of Clare suffocating. He said with a faint breath, "Clare…"

Clare's body became lifeless and as soon as her arms fell. And gravity took over her body. Fitz pulled the rope away running off again. Clare fell forward, so that she lay on Eli's chest. Her damp curls setting in the blood soaked shirt of hers. Both of their eyelids fell, leaving them to stare into the face of darkness for eternity.

**Yep! I'm a tragedy freak! This wasn't my best writing. I wrote it when I was really just "losing it". So it's not constructed well I think. But I don't know. What do you guys think? I'd really appriciate your reviews! Whether you loved it, or you want to kill me for killing Eli and Clare! I don't care! Feedback is my best friend! ha! Well, for this being the first story I EVER started on here, it's weird to think I'm actually done with it. WOW! Well I want you all to know, how much I appriciated you all for sticking with me, reviewing, reading in general. Thank you very much! I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
